Heated Love
by sTaRfIrExrObIn
Summary: Kori thought she could run away from her troubled love life in the past. But when she and Richard meet again and are soon assigned to seek out a dangerous foe together, will things ever be the same as they were before? RxS Rated T for certain themes.
1. Gone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Starfire threw herself on her bed, her eyes spilling with the unshed tears she had been trying to control. Why did she have to come? That blonde haired girl who had captivated everyone with her beauty- especially Robin. She had seen them on the roof just minutes ago. Tears welled up in her eyes as she went through that thought again for the third time since it happened…

_Flashback_

"_Friends, where is Robin? I have been searching all day and yet he still seems to be missing."_

"_Roof," Raven told her blankly, not even glancing up from her book. When she did, Starfire had already rushed upstairs._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_Ohhh, Robbie. I'm sooooooooooooo glad I'm here with you. Tell me I'm pretty."_

_He looked down as he stared into her deep blue eyes. "Supergirl, your not pretty. You're beautiful. Everything about you. I love you so-"_

_He was cut off as her lips crashed forcefully onto his, giving him a handful of shock at the moment. But after a few moments, Starfire, who had been watching through the crack of the slightly open door, saw that he began to return the kiss._

_Starfire gently closed the door and ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes, tripping as she went. She rolled down the steps and crashed into Raven, who was about to yell until she saw the hurt in her eyes. _

"_Starfire, what's wro -"_

_She suddenly felt a flash of scenes as they flickered into her mind, feeling just as much hurt as Starfire was feeling at the moment. She gasped softly as a tear began to form at the corner of her eye._

"_Starfire, I…I'm so sorry you had to see that. Do you wanna talk or something?"_

_No answer._

"_We…we can go to the mall if you want. Get some fresh air? We'll do whatever you want t-"_

"_I am… sorry. I need to be alone."_

_Raven felt the distressed girl brush past her sobbing._

_End flashback…_

"I need to leave," she said to herself aloud. "I cannot handle this any longer."

She picked up a small backpack; throwing in the money she had saved up since her arrival on Earth and a "casual Earth outfit".

She found a pen and a piece of paper on her desk, leaving her feelings written on it. Wiping a tear from her eye, she broke through the window leaving the note on her bed.

"Good-bye friends. Goodbye…Robin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, has…anyone seen Starfire?"

Raven gazed around the empty room as she spoke.

"Is anyone even here?"

She sighed in defeat. 'Probably at training.'

"Raven TRAINING!" Beastboy's voice called out, as in coincidence.

"Whatever! Just…let me get Starfire!"

She walked through the bare halls and as she reached Starfire's room she felt a sense of worry. She peered through the open door and gasped when she saw the cracked window.

"Starfire? Starfire! You guys come up here, I think-"

She stopped short when a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up slowly, unfolding it with caution.

_Dear Friends,_

_I am unable to cope with my unhappiness that life in the tower has caused me. I have left and I do not think I will be returning too quickly. I must…sort out my feelings before I get the courage to face you all._

_Beastboy, you were like my younger brother. I wish to thank you for brightening my day with your comical jokes._

_Cyborg, You were my older brother. You watched over me as if I was your family, and for that I am thankful._

_Raven, you have helped me the most. You have been very wise towards me and have helped me go through my dilemmas. You were like my older sister. I will see you again someday, so please do not spend your days worrying about someone like me._

_Bye friends, you will always stay in my heart._

_- Starfire_

Just as Raven finished reading the heartbreaking note, Beastboy and the team burst into the room to find Raven in teary eyes.

"Raven! Lets go!"

He paused as he looked into her eyes and sat by her. Robin put on a puzzled face but stayed in the same spot with Supergirl's hands in his.

"Yo, what happened here? It looks like-"

"She's gone," the dark goddess whispered.

Robin quickly looked away from Supergirl. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said, SHE'S GONE! And it's because of you, you stupid JERK!"

She shoved the letter into his chest and ran out of the room in tears with Beastboy trailing after her.

"Raven, wait!"

Cyborg snatched the letter from him and began to read it out loud. When he finished, he put on a grim face and walked silently out of the room, shunning Robin.

Robin's heart broke and he couldn't help but question why she didn't even include his

name. He looked out through the broken window and tried not to break down _himself._

He sighed to himself, deep in his thoughts_. 'She's really gone. No more Starfire…"_

'…_**Forever**,' _Supergirl sneered to herself as she finished Robin's thought.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

A/N: You like? Review and tell me what you think. Thanx!


	2. Two Separate Lives

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews guyz! I really appreciate them! Here are the replies to my reviews. To:**

**-WhIpPeD cWeAm: thank u so, so, much. U r like, soo right. I don't really think I need to put a stupid author's note saying that I'm changing some of the characters' personalities! Thanx for backing me up!**

**-Cottoncandy: Umm…yeah. Don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I don't really feel like I have to put an author's note. Note the name "Fanfiction". But thank you for your "constructive criticism". But my character's personalities will remain the same. And don't take any of the stuff I wrote for WhIpPeD cWeAm personally. Thank you anyways!**

**caterina: I am Sooooo glad u like my story! Thank u for reviewing!**

**-...: Thanx for reviewing. I wont let Robin and Starfire meet just yet, cuz that would be too fast, don't u think? Well, thanx for reviewing!**

**-smilynae:I kno! I hate Robin in this story! He doesn't kno that what he's looking for was right in front of him before it left! What a loser!**

**-AvePlateada: Thank you sooo much for reviewing for every one of my stories! I really appreciate that! Oh yeah, and email me!**

**-darkangelchic: I'm so glad you like my story! You r a very good writer yourself!**

**-LiStEn To YoUr HeArT: I kno, Supergirl is stupid and needs to find someone like her- not Robin! And thank u for the compliments! I like your one story "Where the heart is". I hope you update sooon!**

**-wolfluvinfreak: Thank you! Don't worry, the next chappie will tell what happens to Robin and Starfire a year later!**

**-Robin's Fair Lady: I kno, it is a good story! Just kidding! Don't forget to review!**

**-crazyfrog: I kno, he does! Don't worry; Starfire and a certain somebody are going to make him feel bad for what he did! LOL P**

**-cutterforthecause: Thank you! Don't worry, the next chappie will tell what happens to Robin and Starfire a year later!**

**-Yanagi-chyan: I kno, Robin is stupid in this story! Even in the TV show! I think its pretty obvious that he likes Starfire and that she likes him! Robin, just tell HER! LOL JK! P**

**-moongoddess0808: thank you! its nice to kno some one likes mai story**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Recap:_

_Cyborg snatched the letter from him and began to read it out loud. When he finished, he put on a grim face and walked silently out of the room, shunning Robin._

_Robin's heart broke and he couldn't help but question why she didn't even include his _

_name. He looked out through the broken window and tried not to break down himself._

_He sighed to himself, deep in his thoughts. 'She's really gone. No more Starfire…"_

'…_**Forever**,' Supergirl sneered to herself as she finished Robin's thought._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She looked out to her beloved city. New York. It was so beautiful in the summer, but especially in the winter- it had become a home to her. It had been two years since she left her old home- her real home. She left all her loyal friends- all because of one stupid guy that never appreciated her.

RIIIIINNNNGGG! RRIIIINNNGGG!

She ran to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, hon. It's me."

"Oh! Hello! How was your trip?"

"Yeah,it was great baby! Don't forget it's the opening of my new club tonight! You know everyone will be there."

There was a slight pause as Kori hesitated to speak.

"Yes. I remembered."

The tone of her boyfriend's voice softened. "You know, you don't have to go. If it's too painful for you, it's okay. I know that if things were different, you would have come anyways."

"No, it's okay. I think I can handle it. I've gotten over that a couple of months ago. Remember hon?"

He sighed. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Ditto. I love you so much," she said, wrapping the phone cord around her slim finger absentmindedly.

"I love you too…you better be looking beautiful tonight! Or else…" His voice trailed off as she gave a light chuckle.

"Or else WHAT?" she said in a joking manner.

"We'll have to find out later," he said as she couldn't help but notice the sly hints in his voice.

She laughed in her harmonic voice. "Okay, bye"

"Bye babe."

As she hung up the phone, she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she didn't leave. Well, for one thing, she would have never met the wonderful, kind man she called her boyfriend now. She never would have had the honor of learning how to improve her English slang if not for him either. _He_ comforted her the second he had found her in her heart broken state. _He_ helped her get a job and a place to live, never leaving her side unless he had to visit **_them_**.

She had her whole life ahead of her with him, and planned to stay on that path. Everything was set up for her just the way she liked it…right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ROOOOOBBBBBBIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

He shuddered at her shrill voice. It was nothing like _hers.._Nothing like _Starfire's_. He missed her so much. Why hadn't he seen what was standing before him when he had the chance? He loved her since the day he met her but only realized that when she had gone. Why had he been so stupid? He had a goddess that had feelings for him, and instead he went for some blonde bimbo who turned out to be a stupid ditz.

He groaned as he lay in his bed. He used to get up before sunrise- so that he could see it with Starfire. He used to actually smile when she was around. Now that only happened if something was really funny, funny enough to make a judge laugh or something. He used to do a lot of things when she was around. Now even his friends had given up on him and his little mood swings.

So many things had changed since she had left. For example him, he had changed into Nightwing- a serious and somber hero that had nothing better to do than mope around all day.It seemed nowadays that everybody had whatthey wanted but him. Raven and Beastboy finally settled their differences and began to find love in each other. Cyborg and Bee had been going steady for about 6 months. And the worst case was Speedy. He was always talking about his girlfriend and how she was so great and so pretty, Nightwing would have to gag every time he saw him.

He had done so much research on her and tried to find where she lived, spending all his free time obsessing over her unknown location, only to get nowhere. Maybe he would find her, someday soon he would.

The only thing was that he didn't know how soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Okay, this is an okay chapter I guess. Here is a sneak preview of the next chapter:**

**"_Starfire?"_**

**I know it's only like, well yeah, one word, but it tells you a lot about what might happen.**


	3. Opening Night

**A/N: Wow, thanx for all the reviews guys, they really helped! Okay so the replies to the reviews:**

**Cutterforthecause:** Wow, thank you sooo much! I'm so glad to kno you like my story!

**Smilynae:** I glad u liked my chappie! I kno, Nightwing is stupid when he realizes he loves Starfire like, a year after she leaves! And Nightwing and Supergirl are still together, so…yeah.

**Love Angel Monkey: **Don't worry, I'll try to make at least fourteen chapters for this story, and you don't hav to wait for the third chappie cause its already here!

**Moongoddess0880:** Yeah, Nightwing deserves what Starfire had to go through. He pretty much started it!

**Lexi the Writer:** Thank you sooo much for reviewing! You don't know how much I appreciated it!

**TheRavenMyth:** Yeah, see I told you so! And I kno it's like, totally impossible to like Supergirl in this fanfic cause if you do…then your weird. JK! LOL

**Darkangelchic:** yeah, I really like ur stories! And thank you for saying I'm an awesome author! You don't kno how much that means to me! And I'll try to update this story every two days or something like that.

**Aveplateada:** Hey! Wow, you do NOT know how panicky I was when you didn't email me back. I thought u didn't want to email me anymore either! I sent you an email last Monday, but I guess it didn't work. I just sent u another one, but if that doesn't work, then tell me the next time you review. Thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah, by the way, I read your fanfic and it sounds really good! I hope you update soon! (I reviewed!)

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT** Yeah, me too! I already have the next chapter in mind and Starfire and Nightwing are going to-…okay, shutting up now. LoL. I hope you update your one story "Where the Heart is". That's one of my favorites!

**And thank you to all the rest of the people that reviewed for my last chapter, I really do appreciate it!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Recap:_

_He had done so much research on her and tried to find where she lived, spending all his free time obsessing over her unknown location, only to get nowhere. Maybe he would find her, someday soon he would. _

_The only thing was that he didn't know how soon._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She gazed out to the city (this had become a habit for her) that she had once called her home…the city she had sworn to protect. Jump City. She and her boyfriend had rented a suite (more of like an apartment) and had been staying there for a couple of days.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Just a sec!"

She zipped up her form-fitting strapless gown and stared at her reflection. This whole opening thing had better be worth it. If she was going to have to see them again, her boyfriend owed her a LOT. Maybe if she saw _him_ again, they could make up like she had been dreaming of since the day she left _him_. Maybe she could-

'_**No, you are SO over him.'**_

'_Then why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

_**'You know what?'**_

'_Shoot.'_

'_**Its just one night your going to see him.'**_

'_Umm…has my own conscience forgotten that I'm going to be staying at their tower for a couple of weeks?'_

**_'Right…Well, nothing will happen between you two because neither of you are single! He's still with that dim blonde, and you are with –'_**

"Kor! Come' on hon! We need to be there on time!"

She made her way down the stairs and grabbed his wrist gently to check the time.

"Do you call 7:00 on time? We were supposed to be there at 6:30!"

He grinned and chuckled as he gently laid his lips on hers.

"Its called being fashionably late."

She smiled. "Let us be on our way then, yes?"

"I thought I taught you not to talk like that. Ow!" he said as she playfully punched his arm. They stepped into the limo and made their way to their destination, only to be unknown to them that this was going to be the start of never-ending drama.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"RRROBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Supergirl, for the second time tonight, you HAVE to stop screaming like that. And I'm right next to you," he said exasperated as he gave the people around them apologetic looks.

"And for the last time, it's Nightwing. Don't forget that we're in a public place. You know, secret identities?"

"Uh huh, whatever, babe. Just explain to me what George Washington's farewell address was." She leafed through a pamphlet she had found on the floor. "Did he really have a goodbye house or something?"

Nightwing sighed in defeat. His friends had tried to tell him to dump her. To bad he was too polite for that. Stupid-Bruce-who-taught-him-to-have-too-many-manners! At least when he had to explain things to Starfire he had fun with her. Now it was just plain useless to Supergirl who was always asking him the same things over and over again.

He looked through the crowd to find her, and he wasn't surprised to see her flirting madly with some guy he didn't even know. He hadn't even noticed she'd left! He was used to that happening every now and then, commitment hadn't meant so much to her in their relationship. He didn't give a care though, just as long as he had Starfire to think about.

Just as he was about to slip into one of his daydreams of Starfire, a voice boomed through the microphone.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllo everyone! How's everybody doing tonight?"

There were polite hoots and cheers amongst the crowd while some people just clapped.

"I would like to welcome this successful young man who decided to open this formal club…. (A/N: Yeah, I kno, weird. You don't really hear of a "formal club" every day, but there is some so just stick with it. LoL)…Mr. Roy Harper!"

Speedy walked out from the curtain wing.

"Thank you. I'm so glad that the many of you I have invited have come tonight. You don't know how much this means to me. Really. I would like to thank my friends," he waved to the table where Bumblebee and Cyborg and the rest of the titans were seated. "I would also like to thank my best friend Richard, who put up with me through the construction of Club Kor."

Nightwing smiled as he watched his friend so happy up on the stage. Speedy returned the smile but soon turned his attention to someone in the curtain wing.

"But most of all, I would like to thank up here on stage the person who always happened to be there for me most when I needed her."

He looked at the young woman who was frantically and timidly shaking her head behind the wing.

"Come'on Kori, don't be shy," he beckoned, getting an applause of approval from the crowd. He ran to the curtains and gently took her hand, whispering in her ear, "It's okay. I'm here."

She took one look at him and with all her courage, walked on stage as the crowd cheered.

"This is the wonderful woman that I love, everybody. This, is Kori Anders," he said as he gave her a brief kiss on the lips, making her show that charming and beautiful smile she was known for.

Meanwhile Nightwing (who was in the front row) tried to hide his shock but could not succeed.

"Starfire?" he blurted out loud.

The pretty teen he had come to know had suddenly turned into a beautiful and ravishing young woman. Her hair was still the vibrant, auburn red he had remembered, and her eyes were still as emerald as he imagined they would still be. He tried to gather up his courage but as he looked back at her and Speedy, who were now in each other's arms, he sulked after remembering what he heard Speedy say.

"This is the wonderful woman that I love, everybody. This is Kori Anders…" 

His gaze remained fixed on the happy couple and he suddenly began to feel sadder than he had ever been in years. That was his lost love up there with his best friend, and no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do about it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it okay? I hope everybody liked it. I might update in the next couple of days. But here's a sneak preview of the next chapter:**

"_Look Star- I mean, Kori. I sorry I hurt you. I didn't think things would end up this…bad between us."_

_She looked up to him into his eyes with blazing fury evident in hers._

"_Well, you know what? Maybe you should think before you do something!"_

**Oh well, just review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, and Aveplateada, email meeeeeeee! Just kidding. But please email me! If any body has any suggestions or anything, then just tell me in your reviews. Bi for now!**


	4. Encounters

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter! I didn't expect there to be a lot but whatever! Thanks to the people who reviewed: **

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT**: Yeah. I didn't want to make it too obvious in the beginning, so I just kept calling him her boyfriend. And lol, hope ur neighbor's okay!

Smilynae: Star's going to be really pissed in this chappie, but you'll see a lot more of that in the future!

**Robin's Fair Lady**: This iz a real turn for me; in practically all my stories I made speedy the bad guy! But I thought I would try a different approach. Thanks for reviewing by the way!

NO Name: I know. He was a jerk to her back then! Lol, BTW like the name! JK

**cutterforthecause**: thank you! I'm glad you love my story! Here's the update u wanted!

**AvePlateada**: Really? You thought my poem was good? Thank you! I'm flattered! Just kidding. Thank you for reviewing! (lol there really isn't much to say since we email each other on like, a daily basis.) But thanks anyways, keep on reviewing!

**The** **Ultimate Angel Of Good And Evil**: Thank you! I'm glad you do. Thanks soooo much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

**darkangelchic**: Yeah, she says some things to Nightwing/ Richard, and makes him do something real sad the end.

**strodgfrgf**: lol that's what happened to me too ( I still have a bucket full of tootsie rolls!)

**robinstarfire4ever**: Thank you for your ideas, most of the time I use what ideas are in the reviews. Yours sound good but I might go a different direction. Speedy cheating on Starfire is too much like my other story. But thanks anyways!

**Lexi The Writer**: thank you! Glad you took the time to read it! I'll try to read your punk'd story when I get the chance! Thank you!

**falyn anjel**: Thank you! Don't worry! There will be many more chapters in the future like this!

**…And thanks to the ppl that read my story (even if you didn't review) but please do review! It really helps me! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She scanned the crowd as Roy's arm was wrapped around her waist, looking for a particular person in the mass of people. When she got to her friends, she smiled sheepishly as they stared back at her in shock, except for Raven of course who already predicted that she'd be there. As soon as Speedy finished his speech, Kori ran off stage and crashed into Raven with a hug.

"Starfire!"

"Raven! Oh my gosh, I-I thought you guys never wanted to see me again."

She let go of Raven, letting her breath since the ten-minute hug, and gazed at her friends. Cyborg hadn't aged a bit and his arm was around Bumblebee's shoulder. She squeezed them both into a tight, fatal hug, but only out of her joy in finally seeing them in the last two years.

"Cyborg! Bee! I missed you two so MUCH!"

The gasped for air as she let them down. "Yeah, we could tell."

"Starfire, we thought we were never going to see you again." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "We're really happy your back…all of us." He gave her a brotherly smile and she returned it.

She then looked at Beastboy was practically glued to Raven's side. "Beastboy! How has it been? Oh, you don't know how boring it was without your stupid jokes!"

His face brightened even more when she said that. "You think so? Wait- my jokes aren't stupid!" he said jokingly as he playfully punched her in the arm.

Kori looked at the couple, crossing her arms and giving them a sly grin. "So I see we're finally together, huh? I SO knew you two argued for a reason."

"Hey! No dissing the Braven!"

Raven shot her an embarrassed look as she explained, "Braven…is-is this thing that means Beastboy and Raven. I know, it's retarded and all but-"

"Not at all, I think it's cute." Kori shot her a friendly grin.

Beastboy recovered from his blushing. "Hey, so where'd you learn how to talk like that? Last time we heard your voice, you were talking in like, Einstein or something."

"Speedy."

Their jaws dropped until they reached the floor. "SpEeDy?"

"Umm…yeah. Didn't you guys just hear him onstage?"

"Yeah but…HE never told us you were his girlfriend. Two redheads, wow, soooooo much in common," Raven said, back to her sarcastic monotone voice.

All of a sudden, a new song came on and Bee dragged Cyborg out to the dance floor. "It was nice seeing you again, Star!" Bee called out to her.

She turned to Raven and Beastboy.

"We'll catch up later, okay? I promise. I just wanna get to know some of Roy's friends before we leave."

"No, problemo, really. Just don't run off again," Beastboy replied in a teasing manner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She searched through the crowd for Roy.

'**_Yeah right, you are SO looking for Nightwing.'_**

'_Ummm, NO I'm not.'_

**_'Sweet heart face it, you still lo-'_**

'_I DO NOT love him anymore!'_

She became so caught up in her thoughts that she crashed into a young woman. She stood immediately and apologized profusely.

"Wow, I am SO sorry. I didn't mean to. Here let me-"

"Like, Ohmigosh! Watch where you're going! You ruined my dress you stupid-"

Kori looked up from where she was to find the screaming voice belonging to the one person she despised most- Supergirl.

"Look, I said I was sorry. If that's not good enough, then deal with it- cause that's all your going to get," Kori said with anger seething into her tone.

The blonde looked at her with shock. She never knew the princess could be so nasty. She quickly stood up and regained her posture. "Oh, look who's back. Starburst, wasn't it? So, have you come back for your precious Robin? Cause if you are then-"

Kori's face remained calm and sensible. "Okay, I don't wanna make a scene here, so I'm gonna leave." Before she turned her heel, she added, "And for your information, I already have a boyfriend. He owns this club, _remember_?"

"Or were you too obsessed with 'your Robin'," she muttered under her breath as she walked off.

She ran to Roy, who was talking to some of his friends, who apparently were checking her out. She blushed as she whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna go out for some fresh air, kay? I'll be at the park."

She turned, but before she could walk away, he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her slowly so that she could face him.

"Is there something wrong? Do wanna talk about it?"

"Roy, hon. I said I'll be okay. Just…don't worry about me."

She ran out the door, desperate to get away from the memories that were trying to get to her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Richard roamed around the paved path. He ran through that image of Starfire on stage. God, she was beautiful. She looked absolutely stunning in that white, glittery, strapless gown. Her hair was left down in waves and though she had only the littlest bit of make-up on, she was still as gorgeous as ever before.

But just seeing her up there so happy with Speedy tore his heart to pieces. And Supergirl was no help to that. All she did was ask him to tell her she was pretty. He regretted that afternoon on the rooftop with her. If only he could have spent it with Starfire.

He sighed to himself and allowed himself to walk slower. He saw a flash of red in the distance and white caught his eye. He walked quickly after it, but then slowly lost sight of it. Breaking into a run, he didn't know why he wanted to see this thing so badly. The figure stopped running abruptly and sat on a bench. As closely, he made it out to be…

"Starfire?"

She looked up from her hands and stared at him in shock. Their eyes were locked as though they were both in a trance. Those sparkling pools of blue dazzled Kori, while Richard got lost into those jade eyes he thought he would never see again. He missed those big, curious eyes. She was the first to turn her head away and cleared her throat.

"Uh...it-its…Kori now."

Richard sensed the sadness in her eyes whenever she glanced up at him. He sat down beside her on the bench.

"Yeah, I'm…uh…Richard."

There was an awkward silence between the two former friends.

"So, uh…how long have you and Roy been dating?"

"Oh, about…well, almost a year. Why?"

"Just wondering."

They sat while the wind blew past them.

"So, how's everybody been since I left?"

"I'm sure you know about the whole Cyborg and Bee thing and the-"

"-Braven issue?" she said with a laugh. "Yeah, poor Raven."

He looked at her just as she looked at him and turned their heads away the minute they made eye contact, blushing furiously.

There was nothing but cold air between them, and finally, Richard couldn't stand it any longer.

"Look Star- I mean, Kori. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't think things would end up this…bad between us."

She looked up to him into his eyes with blazing fury evident in hers.

"Well, you know what? Maybe you should think before you do something!"

"Look Star, I'm-"

She pointed a finger at him and jabbed it into his chest. "You have no right to call me that anymore!"

"ST- I mean, KORI!"

She lowered her gaze at his outburst. He looked deep into her eyes and spoke.

"I know we've been over a rough patch here. Can't we just…you know, start over or something? Or go to where we left off? I don't want things to be like this in the future."

"Please Kori. Forgive me. I'm sorry I hurt you and-"

He put his hand her shoulder, but she hastily shrugged it off.

"Look, I already gave you a chance and you just…took it for granted. I'm with Roy now, and I'm happy with him. Most of the time…the happiest. As for you and I. We can still be -"

"-Friends," he finished solemnly for her, as his heart dropped down to the ground. "Yeah, that's what I meant. We'll still be friends."

"I'm glad we got this over with." She looked back. "I have to go now, Roy must be looking for me."

She ran off, leaving the miserable Richard Grayson alone.

'_Friends. Sure_,' he thought to himself. '_Just friends. Nothing more_.'

He held his head in his hands as a drop of salty water escaped from his eye.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Hahahahaha! Nightwing cried! Just kidding, it's kind of sad. As usual, please tell me what you thought of it. Sorry, no sneak preview this time! My computer went all psycho on me and i even lucky i was able to get this chapter online! But continue reading and reviewing!**


	5. Phenomenon

**A/N: Hey everyone once again, thanx to everyone who reviewed, u guys rock! So many reviews, THANK YOOOOOOOOOOU! Anyways, here are the replies to mai reviews:**

**Wolfluvinfreak**: Yes, I know. I'll try to make it even better in future chapters!

**Lunar Ice Dancer**: Yeah, Robin is a jerk in this story. He just totally asked for the consequences!

**Emma**: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I'll try to update it faster; most of the time I just wait till I get at least fifteen reviews per chapter.

**ROBIN LOVES STARFIRE**: Yes, Robin is just your average romantic. Just kidding, seriously can you imagine watching him tell Starfire he loves her on the actual television show? But he seriously better tell Starfire how he feels on the actual Teen Titans show by the end of the season or something!

**The Ultimate Angel of Good and Evil**: I don't wanna spoil the story, so I'm not going to say anything for now. But thanks for reviewing anyways! BTW, cool name!

**Aveplateada**: Yeah, lol your right! I hate Supergirl (which you can totally tell) and she wont be with Richard as long as she thinks! And I hope you update "Real Love" soon! Please keep on reviewing!

**RedXStarRob**: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! And don't worry; the update is here so you don't have to wait!

**NO NAME**: Yes, this is really sad. But seriously, he freakin deserved it!

**Justina**: Like I said to The Ultimate Angel of Good and Evil, I don't wanna spoil the story. But just keep on reading and you'll find out later in future chappies!

**Smilynae**: You don't know how many people have said that, but it's true! Robin did deserve that!

**jade**: Thank you! I loved your review, it was really nice! And yes, i am going to finish the story.

**LiStEn To YoUr HeArT**:Thank you! I think "BRAVEN" is cute too!

**darkangelchic**: Yes, it's so sad! Review please!

**Thank you again for the reviews and i will update as soon as i can! And Aveplateada, I just emailed you like, right now, so just check ur email. Anyways, to the rest of you, review please! I enjoy reading them.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days had passed since Kori and Roy had been staying at the tower with the titans.

"Roy, do you HAVE to leave? I mean, I don't wanna sound like Malibu Barbie over there," Kori whined as she gestured her head towards Supergirl, "But can you please stay with me? At least for another day? This is going to be my first night with them without you by my side! In case you haven't forgotten, me and them have a ton of catching up to do, and they ARE going to have a lot of questions for me!"

Speedy looked behind him, glancing at the titans who were preparing to bid farewell to him for his departure. The helicopter waiting for him began to twirl its propellers, making her hair dance wildly in front of her face.

"Don't worry Kor, I'll make sure to call you every night, kay?"

"But-"

"No buts, Kor. I love you," and with that he kissed her smoothly on the lips. "Now you and Richard TRY to get along. I'll be back in twomonths and then we'll go back home to our apartment."

"So you mean you're asking my friends to babysit me?"

Speedy chuckled at her cute pout. "Just try to bare with it. They miss you , Kor. You need to spend time with them. I'll have the luggage from the hotel be delivered to you in a couple of days."

"But-"

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Again, I love you, and don't be flirting with all of Jump City's boys now, kay?" He then focused his gaze on his best friend, who seemed a little too ticked. "Um, I think you better get back to Nightie over there. Is he angry with you or something?"

"Huh?"

She turned around and saw Supergirl trying to sooth a red faced Nightwing and calm him down by slapping his back. She giggled at the sight and pointed it out to Speedy, who chuckled at the sight.

"I'd better be going now," he sighed. "Bye Kor."

She watched dreamily as he climbed into the helicopter, and following it until it rose to the air.

"Love you, Kori!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

She smiled softly to herself. Roy cared so much about her; she knew that he would do anything in the world for her happiness. If only she knew he wasn't the only man who loved her that much.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BEEEEP, BEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP!

"Goooooooooooooood Mooorrrrrning Jump City!"

Kori sat upright in her bed and screamed at the top of her lungs, "GOOD MORNING WORLD!"

She slipped out of her bed and put on a casual attire. Meanwhile, every titan in the living room could hear her voice.

Beastboy took a second to look up from admiring Raven's face. "Dude, that NEVER gets old."

"Darn right it doesn't!"

They all looked towards the high-pitched, feminine voice to find Starfire in a "casual attire". Her hair was curled and her straight locks were now ringlets, with a flower behind her ear. She was wearing a pink laced, V-neck camisole and a black mini skirt that was about the same size as her old uniform skirt, along with a pair of pink sneakers.

"How do I look?"

The titans were speechless, including Supergirl. Robin was just trying too hard not to stare at her too long.

"Dude! Star, you look hot!"

A black aura shaped like a hand smacked Beastboy's head. "Yeah, what's the special occasion?"

She examined her surroundings. Raven was sitting across Beastboy by the breakfast nook, Cyborg and Bumblebee were STILL chomping down on their "meat and eggs", and Barbie and Nightwing were curled up on the couch, with Supergirl's head resting on his chest as she smirked smugly towards Starfire.

"Nothing really, just…going to train, that's all. I think I forgot to mention that I have been training a lot since I left? Oh well, whatever. I just try not to use my powers anymore, that's all."

"Okay, whatever girl. Just don't kill yourself like the 'next karate kid' over here," Bee said smirking at Richard as she continued to stuff this time pancakes in her mouth, desperate to beat her boyfriend for the hundredth time that morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stared dumbly at the punching bag. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought to herself. She suddenly began to punch the bag absentmindedly, not even noticing that it had already fallen from the ceiling after the first two hits. Falling over after realizing there was nothing but open air in her way, she rubbed her head from the impact of the fall.

"That was too easy," she murmured to herself. "I wonder if they still have the old combat training thingy."

Racing down the stairs to find what she was looking for, she squealed lightly. She pressed the buttons down gently. She remembered what training was like before she left. They used to have so much fun together- all before Supergirl came. She was cut off by her thoughts when about a dozen robots came at her at hyper speed.

"Eeeek!"

Meanwhile, Richard stepped out from the bushes and stood to watch Kori fight the robots.

'Pfffft, there's no WAY she can beat that. Humph! Even I haven't beaten that!' He continued to watch her closely as the battle course began.

Kori looked at the deadly machines with a petrified look, but soon it was replaced by a smirk.

"Let's do this."

Glancing from the corners of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of black rattling in the bushes. She grinned. "You know, NIGHTWING, if you wanted to watch me train, you could've just asked."

He climbed out hastily from the bush and crossed his arms. "I did NOT come here to watch you, I-"

She turned suddenly and gave him a smug look. "Just shut up and watch Grayson."

She charged at them with full speed, taking out two daggers from her sides. A dagger was shot straight into two of the machines' cores as she pulled them out again swiftly, gracefully spinning into an endless chain of somersaults to dodge the laser beams that shot right for her. She stopped shortly to get a breath. Just as a robot came right behind her, she immediately swung her right leg backwards effortless, denting the useless piece of technology it was now.

Nightwing was shocked. He never knew Starf- Kori had the guts to play with knives. She had indeed gotten very skilled since the last time they met. He continued to observe her as she jumped up and twirled her legs together, then trampling the last of the combat robots.

All of a sudden, a green light began to surround her.

"No, not this again…NO!"

Nightwing dashed from behind the control panel and rushed over to her aid quickly.

"Starf-KORI! What's going on? Here, let me-" He reached out to touch the glowing girl, only for her to inch farther away from him.

"No," she whispered weakly, now down on her knees. "Don't touch me. You'll get burnt."

"But Kori…I have to help you! You can't just-"

"Yes I CAN. This…(groans)…has happened to me before. I just need to control myself."

Not even knowing that she had started hovering in the air, she hugged her knees.

"Control yourself, Starfire. Control yourself, Kori. Contr-"

Nightwing gasped as he saw a green explosion burst out in the air, hearing her words being cut off with a shriek of pain. There was a sudden force that knocked him down.

"Arrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

The green aura was mysteriously whisked away suddenly by the wind and her limp figure began to descend daintily at the start, but increasingly drifted down from the sky, getting ready to plunge down into the Earth. Nightwing scrambled to his feet and charged, hurling himself in the air as he caught her in his arms.

"Kori? Wake up!"

He cradled her in his arms as he heard Cyborg's metal feet clanking upon the rocky path. Raven and Beastboy appeared from under the ground, inside a black bubble, as Supergirl followed lazily behind Cyborg, not even bothering to run.

"She needs help!"

Raven looked at him incrediculessly. "Thanks for the notice Captain Obvious! Now Cyborg, prepare the medical wing right away. Beastboy, I want you to get all the things ready on this list. And Robin," she ordered, looking around to find him with Supergirl clinging onto his arm for dear life, as if She was the one who had just suffered Starfire's trauma just now. "…Just…get HER away from me before I explode," she continued, pointing to Supergirl who was already turning back to the tower to run for her life.

Nightwing looked at her anxiously. "But I wanna help! Just let me do it this one time, I promise-"

She glared at him with fury, her two extra eyes appearing. "You. Can't. HELP! I know you want to try, but you don't even know what happened to her just then, do you?"

His eyes met her angry ones. "Maybe I DON'T. But if you tell me, MAYBE I can FIND OUT!"

"NIGHTWING!" she yelled exasperated, "Do you even know why she did that? The emotions that she had kept bottled up inside of her finally broke out! That means that she literally exploded because of how much trauma she's been trying to hide all this time! Its called an emotional outburst. You probably didn't know that either, did you? Do you even know how much she's been hurting these past two years?" She watched him as he looked down with shame, hanging his head and resting it on his chest.

"Well, I DO! I could feel her, Dick. That's right, I could feel her all the way from New York. I've shared all of her emotions, and all of her feelings- "all" means when she was hurt, when she was lonely, and even while she was falling in love with Roy!"

Her gaze on him softened as Nightwing saw a side of her that he had never seen before. Pity and Sympathy. Not for him, for Kori. She avoided his gaze but finally looked at him before turning back to the tower with sad eyes in gloomy disbelief.

"You're never really going to realize how much you hurt her…will you?"

When she received only silence, she turned her back on him and began on her way stiffly back to aid her friend, as Nightwing sighed sullenly in defeat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Like I said, my computer was acting up! So please send your reviews and continue reading!

Note to Aveplateada: Hey! I only have so much time, so sorry if I haven't been emailing u! My computer will be fixed in a matter of days!


	6. First Encounters

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter! I made this chapter super long (to me it was) to make up for not updating in so long. Thanks for reviewing everyone! Unfortunately I can't post review replies or whatever that was, so I'm just gonna say thanks to everyone that DID review. **

**Just so everyone knows, Speedy and Bumblebee were part of Titans West, with Starfire, Robin, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg. Just so we're clear. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Supergirl slumped on the couch. It had been three days since Starfire had her little outburst. That stupid slut! Everybody was paying attention to little Starfreak or whatever her name was, and even her own boyfriend was ignoring her!

Why WAS he ignoring her? All for that stupid redhead! How could this happen to her? She was Supergirl, the blonde bombshell who had every man falling down on his knees for her. Every man that was, except for Nightwing. Lately, he had been acting strange. She couldn't understand.

She got him to fall in love with her before, why couldn't she do it now? "Before" was when she was single (which was rare for her). She had faked the whole act, everything- being kind and sweet, loving and caring. She didn't think they would buy it, but it seemed that one person had fallen for it- the famous Richard Grayson. But now, the one thing that was in her way before had come back again. She hated her from the moment she met her...

**Flashback**

_"Hey Speedy," A young Supergirl said, "Tell me more about the Titans."_

_Speedy muttered under his breath. It had only been a couple of hours and he already began to get irritated with her. Was she really that stupid, or was she just annoying? He had explained to her about the Titans about five times since they started out for Titans' Tower._

_"SPEEDY!"_

_"Fine! Whatever! Okay, there's Cyborg, he's half robot. Then there's Raven; she's this telepathic, half-demon sorceress. Beastboy's on the team too, and he's this type of changeling."_

_She chewed lazily on her gum. "Uh-huh, who else? You told me there were like, six more people other than yourself!"_

_He glanced at her. "Would you just shut up for a second? I never said I was done! There's Robin, yeah EVERYONE knows him. He doesn't really have any special powers though, kinda like me. And then there's-"_

_Pausing after Speedy suddenly remained silent, Supergirl turned and noticed a dreamy look on his face. _

_"What?"_

_"-And then there's Starfire..."His voice trailed off as he went back to his dreamy state, only this time with a lovesick grin plastered onto his face._

_"And who the heck is SHE?"_

_"Who? Starfire is-is...Starfire is this beautiful princess. She's from another planet. But even though, she-she's intelligent, and beautiful and elegant and powerful, and-and did I mention beautiful?"_

_"Only a million times!"_

_She looked straight ahead and squealed loudly, while Speedy made it a note to buy some earplugs. _

_"Like, omigosh! It's TITANS' TOWER!"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Supergirl walked in to find six teens standing, waiting for her._

_"Like, hey everybody! I'm Supergirl and I totally love pink! Please call me at 958-939-4655!" (A/N: that was just a random number.)_

_A dismal goth stared back at her with an emotionless face. "Um, okay...nice greeting. Where'd you get it from, a billboard or something?" _

_Supergirl put on a fake frown, and thanks to her good acting, a tear rolled down her face, which to her dismay didn't have any effect whatsoever on the girl. _

_"Oh, so you're gonna treat me like THAT. You must be Raven. I at least wanted to TRY being your friend."_

_Raven stared back at the girl incrediculessly. "Knock yourself out," and with that, walked away towards a thick tome. (A/N: tome book.)_

_A lean, grass-colored teen made his way to Supergirl and stuck his hand out, offering for her to shake it._

_He grinned his biggest and smiled, "Hey, I'm Beastboy, and I-"_

_She jumped into someone's arms and yelled, "Like omigosh, there's a humongous booger in your tower! Somebody kill it!"_

_"Relax," a voice said, "That's Beastboy. He's part of the team."_

_She looked up to see- hot, hot HOT!_

_Supergirl quickly regained her posture and jumped out of his arms, walking seductively around him in a circle, swinging her hips from side to side._

_"And who are YOU?"_

_The ebony-haired teen blushed slightly. "I'm Robin. Glad to have you here on the team."_

_She fluttered her eyes dangerously, making eye contact with him. "Oh no, really. Its my pleasure to meet you in the first place." She licked her lips slowly, ignoring one certain redhead that was glaring at their direction with eyes that were glowing green with jealousy._

_"Uh-um...meet the rest of the team!" he said nervously. "This is Cyborg."_

_She looked over to see a half-man, half-robot ignoring her for a video game._

_"This is Bumblebee."_

_A girl wearing a black and yellow top was crossing her arms in dislike. "Just stay away from me, and we won't have any problems. Understand? We are NOT friends, I hope you get that straight..."_

_Robin then put his hands on Supergirl's shoulders and turned her around swiftly. "And this, this is Starfire."_

_Supergirl swerved around and looked at him suspiciously, finding the same lovesick grin on Speedy's face. _

_"Hey! Do you like her too-"_

_Once again, Robin laughed goofily but then immediately clapped his two hands over his mouth. "No time for questions!"_

_Supergirl began to observe an auburn-haired girl who was about a couple of inches taller than her, maybe even a foot. She envied her long, tan legs that were covered with purple boots. A short mini skirt reached her thighs, and she had on two metal gloves and a steel armband. Her top was similar to Bumblebee's, except it had a silver armor plate at her neck, and was of course, purple. She didn't like this girl already..._

**End Flashback**

She was going to put that slut in her place; she was going to make SURE that she made Starslut even more heartbroken than she was when she left the first time. She was going to MAKE her leave...again. A loud, blazing siren suddenly rang out through the tower.

"Titans, trouble! Let's get moving!"

Supergirl flew swiftly to her boyfriend's side, clutching his arm as they passed by the medical room. As she began to hold him back for a minute, she peeked inside and saw Kori stirring for a moment. Seeing that she was awake, she yanked the ebony-haired hero towards her direction, planting a kiss that never seemed to end on his lips. She let go of him, and from the corner of her eye, she caught a glance of a tear falling from the supposedly comatose girl's eye. She focused her attention back on Nightwing with her eyebrows raised, as if she was expecting something back.

Nightwing took this as his cue. "I love you."

To Supergirl's satisfaction, Kori turned over...and she was trembling. This was good enough for her.

"I love you too baby. Come'on, let's go," and with that she dragged him across the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**THE SITUATION IN STARFIRE'S POINT OF VIEW**

What WAS that beaming light? And that noise...was that the alarm? I heard faint rustling outside my door.

"Ugghh. What happened?" I murmured softly to myself.

"Robbie, wait!"

I paused as I lay stiffly in my bed. I knew that voice- Supergirl. As soon as I heard her smother a laugh, I rolled over on to my other side, only to see her making out with whom else but Nightwing. I caught a sneer she had shot towards me. She knew I was awake? A tear made its way down my cheek, as I turned around again, unable to watch the scene happening before me just outside the room. I trembled as I tried to calm my tears down, waiting for the dreaded couple to leave.

Was he THAT clueless? Does he even know what he did to me? Raven spent weeks trying to teach me how to connect our minds together! I had to get in touch with her every hour of day telepathically during my first few months in New York just so that she could help me recover!

Why am I doing this to myself? No wait, that wasn't it. Why am I letting THEM do this to me? That little tramp and that good for nothing guy she calls her boyfriend!

I sighed to myself. How could I let them get to me like this; I was letting her get the better of me. Deep down, I knew I was a better person than Supergirl. Even Raven had successfully convinced me so. Thank god for Raven, though. If it weren't for her, I would be taking therapy sessions with a shrink every day! I have always been ever so grateful to her. Despite our differences, she treats me like the sister she's never had. She's taught me so many things- things I couldn't have learned even from my mother!

My thoughts turn back to Nightwing and Supergirl. So many months of trying to convince myself that I don't love him, and this is what I get? A make-out session displayed before me? Memories of the day I left rushed back into my mind. Everything just flashed right before my eyes- their first kiss, spilling out my feelings to Raven, the pain I felt right before I slipped out my broken window- everything. Suddenly, the dam that had been holding back my tears cracked. It didn't break, but it cracked.

I tried taking deep breaths, but each one made me feel stupider by the minute; not one could help me.

"Think of something else, think of something else, think of..." I paused to think of something other than my past, but then came to a conclusion when I thought of-

"...Speedy."

**Flashback**

_A redhead stood drenched outside the airport. Great. Now that she had traveled all the way to New York, where was she to go now? Maybe she should just go back to-_

_"Hello miss?"_

_The young teen looked up to find another red-haired teen with the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. Except for the fact that he didn't have on a mask, he could have passed for-_

_"Speedy?"_

_He smiled as soon as she made eye contact with him. _

_"Yup, it's me."_

_"Yes, I am aware, but...why are you here? Did somebody send you?"_

_He led her back into the airport, politely gesturing for her to sit down. She remained standing. _

_"Please tell me Speedy. What brings you here?"_

_He stuck his hands deep into his pockets, fumbling his fingers inside nervously. "Umm...well..." His voice trailed off into the distance as he blushed in embarrassment._

_She cocked her head to the side as she pleaded, "Please?"_

_"I, uh...I just came here on my own. I wanted to see if you were okay. I hope your not mad or anything that I follo-"_

_She jumped and leapt up into his arms, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Oh, thank you so much Speedy! Why would I be mad," she sniffled. He began to pat her back soothingly as she buried her head into his shoulder._

_"Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything- I'll be here for you."_

_Starfire broke away from him momentarily, giving him a chance to see how pain stricken she looked. "I-he-she-..." Her voice turned into barely a whisper._

_"You don't know how painful it was for me." She held onto him once more even tighter, realizing suddenly how good a friend he was. _

_"It's okay," he said reassuringly. "You can tell me anything..."_

**End Flashback**

I smiled at that memory. I had been so in love with Robin that time that I never to see how much Speedy truly cared about me.

I sighed. So many years wasted on trying to impress Robin; he probably thought of me as one of those silly schoolgirls with a meaningless crush.

'Ugghh! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM, I HATE-'

'You hate who?'

'Raven?' I answered stupidly.

'Yeah. I didn't realize you were awake until I actually felt you getting mad. I didn't realize you had so much hatred,' she answered back sarcastically but at that same time serious in her emotionless voice.

'Oh, I was just thinking about-'

I could almost see her smirking knowingly at what I was about to say next. 'Its okay, I-"

'Raven?' I communicated telepathically. Why was she cut off? 'RAVEN!'

'Ahhh!...Sorry, Kori...We're getting pretty thrashed out here. I better go now; Nightwing's starting to get mad at me. Oh yeah, and don't even think about getting out of your bed!'

I chuckled out loud. 'Sure thing, Rae. Sure-'

A yelp of pain cut me off. I froze. It belonged to Raven.

I stood up shakily from my bed. They needed me. My friends needed me; I had to do something, they were getting hurt out there. I went to my room and pulled out a small suitcase with all of my most important possessions. I slipped on my new uniform; I tried to pick one of my less skin baring ones.

I ran to the garage. Great. What could I use? I couldn't fly there!

A sharp gleaming object suddenly caught my eye. A motorcycle! Wait, didn't it belong to-

"Nightwing won't mind to much," I pondered aloud to myself. I hopped on and drove into the distance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Hey! Did you like it? Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_He strode around her in a circle as she crossed her arms defiantly with a smirk. He came to a stop and cupped her delicate chin with his hand, tilting it up to his face for eye contact._

_"I see you've changed a lot, Cutie," he whispered in her ear. "And for the better too."_

**Well, review! Please!**


	7. Silent Dam of Tears

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope all of the people that reviewed got the replies I sent back to them!

* * *

"Titans, GO!" he bellowed, stressing the word "go". 

The weak titans glared at their leader, their hands resting on their knees as they were panting hard and out of breath. Cyborg shot him a look.

"Yo, Nightwing! Man, we've been 'goin' and he still as strong as ever!" he exclaimed as he put his arm around the now limping Bee.

Bumblebee sent him the same look Cyborg did. "BB and Raven are pinned to the walls with those stupid X's you just HAD to make for this guy, your girlfriend is acting like a distressed hippo over there, and Sparky and I are injured!" She paused to look at him. "Why don't you just call for backup or something?"

Nightwing clenched his fists. "I. Don't. CARE! I won't call for backup, okay? CAUSE WE DON'T NEED IT!" he exploded.

Just as Cyborg was going to open his mouth to defend his girlfriend, a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Birdboy, are finished throwing your little tantrum already?", a criminal in a black suit with an X marked across his skull mask asked impatiently. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"That's why I'M going to finish you off myself right NOW!" He charged towards the criminal, only to have his attack calmly dodged.

Nightwing halted to a stop, on the verge of falling off the towering building's roof. Red-X did a chain of flips towards the hero, and at his final one he kicked him swiftly at his face, causing Nightwing's nose to bleed. Nightwing doubled up in pain on the cold, hard cement. Kicking his gut as hard as ever, Red-X sneered as the black-suited hero grabbed hold of his stomach, trying desperately to ease away his pain. Red-X took this as the right time for his final attack. He aimed a small laser blaster on his wrist at Nightwing, who's eyes widened at the familiar weapon.

"Bye, bye Birdbo-"

He was cut off as a sharp whip slashed against his suit, making him cry out in pain. Nightwing on the other hand, couldn't believe his eyes, as well as the other titans.

There stood Kori, her whip in hand making her look like the warrior princess they last remembered her as...except with a few uniform changes. He couldn't even describe how her outfit contributed to her appearance. She wore a cropped halter-top, which only covered her chest. The denim jeans that hugged her long, slender legs were matched along with her famous trademark- thigh high boots, only this time they were not leather, but a suede black.

She smirked as she caught Red-X's awed and surprised look. "What's wrong, X? You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

Red-X returned her smirk with a mischievous tone. "Actually, I think it's about time we met again...Cutie."

They circled around each other with caution, like vultures on the look out for dinner. Kori threw her whip to the side, taking out her retractable staff. As she did this, she and the masked criminal drew closer to each other.

The titans watched closely as Kori stuck her staff in the ground, gracefully twirling around it, her back against the staff. You could almost hear their mouths drop to the ground in shock. She almost seemed...seductive?

"As much as I would LOVE to see you do that in front of me all day, I'd have to ask," Red-X said, "What else can you do?"

Kori turned her back as she faced the Titans, giving them a look of disgust. This was somewhat of a relief to Nightwing for some apparent reason. Her facial expression changed quickly as she turned back to face Red-X smoothly.

Digging her hands in her pockets, a small smile formed on her ruby lips. "This," and with that, she pulled out a handful of knives, throwing each one towards him with even so much as a care. He dodged each blade thanks to his good reflexes, though one caught and ripped his cape off. He reacted quickly though, pinning her and the rest of the gawking titans against the walls with his X's. He strode up to his favorite one, the crimson-haired beauty. He ran his fingers down her face gently, but nevertheless sending her a message that he clearly wanted her badly.

"You know, you never DID give me that date I asked for," he remarked flirtatiously, "You haven't forgotten about THAT, have you?"

She chuckled slightly, mischief written all over her once innocent face. "You know I have a boyfriend, right? His name's Speedy."

Nightwing, who was struggling to break free from the wall (He was right beside Starfire),froze from his frantic actions of escaping and stopped towince at the mention of his best friend's name.

Red-X too stopped and leaned against the wall, his arm supporting him and his face only inches away from Kori. He whispered with total seriousness, but loud enough for Nightwing to hear. "Do you love him?"

For the first time since he had seen her, Nightwing saw that Kori's face was no longer in her victorious glow. Her mouth had suddenly dried and she looked as if she was about to have an anxiety attack any minute.

"Wh-Why do you need to know? Of course I love him!"

Suddenly anger arose from the princess as soon X had uttered the word "love". Why did everyone want to know if she loved Speedy? She paused for a moment...or was she just indenial?

'Indenial about...what?' she questioned herself.

Her thoughts went back to Red-X, was getting punched by Nightwing for some random reason (but i think we all know why). Of course she loved Speedy...right? Her eyes flashed dangerously green, then turned into a dismal shade of jade that could have been easily mistaken as black.

Raven noted on this too and cautiously warned the others, "Stay back for second you guys."

Kori held her breath in and in no time burst out from her "X". She walked up to Red-X, and everywhere she stepped caught on fire in emerald flames.

"I'm not gonna hurt you...but I WILL warn you," she growled while holding him up by his collar. "NEVER ask me that again."

Red-X remained levelheaded in his calm state. "Why? Is someone indenial?" he asked sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!"

She threw him across the building. The rest of the titans just stared. Beastboy was the first to speak.

"Uhhhhh," he said dumbly, "I see you've learned some new things."

She quickly noticed that she was frowning and turned it upside down. She walked back to the motorcycle, twisting the handle and making its engine roar.

"Hey, what about X?" Nightwing looked at her skeptically.

Her grin disappeared as she noticed his arm around Supergirl's waist. That little b-

"Hey Kori? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, I called the cops on my way here. Looks like they got here just on time," she murmured softly as police sirens began to echo loudly.

A sad smile crossed her face. "See you guys at the tower," she called out as she rode off in the sunset.

* * *

Kori bolted from her bed and sat upright. Thunderstorms always scared her- even up till now. She rubbed her arms anxiously as the sound of falling raindrops echoed in her ears. 

"It's just rain," she assured herself. "It'll go away soon..."

The thunder clapped once more.

"...I hope."

She lay like a doll in her bed, not making a single move. Just as she began to close her eyes, hail began to pound on her window noisily.

'It's just hail...nothing to worry ab-'

CLASH! BANG!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!"

This time she leaped out of her bed and sat on the floor, her legs sprawled out against the carpet.

"What time is it?" she wondered aloud to herself. She moodily kneeled over to check her old Mumbo Jumbo alarm clock. 2:58. Just in time for an early start.

She stood up and made her way to her shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'I'm sure no one else is awake,' Kori pondered as she walked cautiously through the halls with only a towel wrapped around her slender body. 'Besides,' she continued, 'Skipping dinner last night was NOT the best thing to do.'

The lights flickered on brightly as she lifted the switch. She strolled leisurely across the spacey recreation room to the fridge and couldn't help but suppress a groan when all she found was tofu and ham.

"Looking for something?"

Her body snapped upright as she turned to search who the voice belonged to, only to find Richard standing in the doorway with nothing but boxer-shorts on, revealing his well-toned abs.He looked shocked to find her in nothing but a white towel clothed around her flawless, golden-tanned skin and fuzzy purple slippers. A curtain of her hair fell in front of her face as it glistened in the light.His eyes widened though, when he realized what both of them were wearing; unfortunately, Kori didn't.

Noticing his dumbstruck facial expression, she waved her hand in front of his face. "Richard? Richard?...Richard!"

He shook himself mentally and made it a note to bang his head on the wall a hundred times later.

_'Bad Dick! BAD DICK!...for some reason that didn't sound right.'_

"Uh, nothing, it's just...**_you're in a towel_**," he rushed as he pointed to her.

"What?" She looked down at her attire and gasped. "Omigosh!"

She ran out through the doors. About ten seconds later, she rushed back in, still wrapped in her white linen. She gestured quickly to her room.

"I'm gonna go and change." She looked at him dubiously and cluelessly confused. "You...probably already figured that out, huh?"

After seeing her run out the room hastily, Nightwing chuckled lightly to himself. That was the same old Starfire all right; the same, old absentminded Starfire.

Within a couple of minutes she made her appearance at the doorway- this time in slightly baggy camouflage cargo pant and a moss colored halter top that fit her curvy frame.

"Wow, um...new clothes?"

Kori blushed. "You'd be surprised at how different I am these days."

"I should say though, you've changed a lot since I last saw you," he said smiling. They both settled themselves on opposite sides of the couch, not realizing that this would be the first actual conversation they've had since they met again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And so that's how Beastboy ended up eating meat for a week without even knowing it!"

Kori snorted so hard that she almost choked on her soda.

"So how did he find out?" she questioned as her eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Raven had to break it to him slowly- but that was only because he couldn't get it the first five times she tried explaining it to him!"

Again, he made the poor girl laugh hysterically, even so he still enjoyed hearing her angelic giggle once more.

It had been an hour since they began to catch up with each others' lives, cringing at times when one mentioned his or her boyfriend or girlfriend's name, or just killing themselves with fits of laughter for no apparent reason at all.

The two calmed themselves down and sighed in unison. That was when Richard noticed how close they were sitting. When they had started their little conversation, both were at opposite ends of the couch, as if they were purposely avoiding each other. Now they were sitting only inches away from one another.

Her emerald orbs stared into his icy pools of blue, and their eyes locked. Staring at each other was exhilarating; once you stared you never could stop, and as they both failed to realize this, they fell into a trance-like state. They soon broke away, crimson red blushes taking over their faces.

"Kori?"

She twisted a lock of her hair absentmindedly. "Hmm?"

"I...I kind of miss times like this. You know, when we used to just hang out and talk."

A warm smile made its way on her face as her eyes twinkled. "Yeah, me too. It's been so long...everyday in New York I would just wonder if I would ever see you guys again."

A long silence followed after that. Kori stared down at her feet while Richard's eyes wandered nervously around the room.

"Why did you leave?"

This time Kori looked up. "What?"

"Why did you leave?" Richard questioned again gently.

"I-I...I just can't...tell you right now."

He tenderly slipped his hand into hers. "Oh, okay.I just want you to know that...you didn't have to leave...I didn't want you to go."

Tears swam in her eyes as she tried to fight them back. "I, um...didn't know. You didn't come after me," she whispered, close to tears.

He held on to her hand tighter, more desperate for her forgiveness. Just the look on her face was tearing his heart into two.

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

Part of him wanted to kill himself for doing this to Kori, and another part of him was telling him to just run back to Supergirl and forget about everything they had just talked about.

Kori, on the other hand was trying to keep her self-control. Another crack in the little dam that held her tears back formed. Something about the way Richard was staring at her right at that second was unnerving. She just couldn't pinpoint the way she felt.All she knew was that she felt uneasy.

Afraid of her tears slipping out, she avertingly tried to avoid making eye contact with Richard. She pulled her hand out from his gentle grasp and stood up abruptly.

Her mind began to rack up excuses; anything to get her out of the dreadful and awkward situation she was in- too bad it just made things even worse. "I, um...I have to go." She ran out the room to seek comfort from a certain boyfriend of hers.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? i got alot of reviews for the last chapter, so i'm hoping to get more this time! Just tell me what you thought, and if you have any suggestions or anything, just say it in your review or send me a message or whatever. anyways, bye for now! 


	8. Words

**A/N: Thank you to all the faithful reviewers who commented on the last chapter. I just want you to know that I really appreciate them and that I enjoy reading them!**

**Anyways, at the beginning of this chapter, we're with Speedy in New York. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The young businessman sighed dreamily at an enamel-glossed photograph of an attractive, young woman with a graceful, childlike, but nevertheless, charming smile across her face.

The cab driver glanced behind him to find a lovesick man gazing longingly at the portrait.

"Who's 'dat? You girlfriend?"

His head snapped back to reality. "Uh, yeah." He regained his posture. " She's beautiful, isn't she, Mr…"

The taxi driver continued to cruise along the traffic-jammed streets, with blazing horns honking echoing constantly from impatient citizens. His overbearing coat made it hard for Speedy to see his face.

"Call me Phil," he said as his toothpick wriggled continuously in his mouth. "And yeah, you got a gorgeous woman there in your hands. So tell me," he added, "How do you get woman like _that_?"

Roy chuckled. "Your not serious, are you?" He shifted so that he could get a clear view of the 30 year-old man's face, which had an expectant look on. "Oh, you _are_ serious," the redhead mumbled.

"Course I'm serious, kid! Wanna see my wife?" Phil ignored the timid protests from his stuttering passenger as he rumbled through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a picture and stuffed it into the poor gentleman's hands.

Speedy looked at the image, trying to hide his surprise. It was of a slightly overweight woman wearing what looked like somewhat of a shirt. He couldn't really even find any garment of clothing on her; just strips of fabric-woven material that managed to cover some of her body. He winced in disgust and put on shaky, weary smile at the beaming man staring directly at him through the rear mirror.

"She looks…um, nice…I guess."

"Are you kiddin'? She's like a swimsuit model! Sometimes she doesn't wear much though."

'You don't say,' Roy thought sarcastically to himself as he slumped back down in his seat, ignoring Phil's ramblings about how hot his wife was. It was only then when he came back to his senses and noticed that they were going at a rapid speed.

"Hey, uh…Phil?"

"- And this one time she said-"

"PHIL!"

"-Huh?"

Roy pointed frantically at the speed meter. "We're going 90 miles an hour! And we're heading downhill!"

Phil simply shrugged. "I do this all the time."

"They don't TRAIN taxi drivers to do this all the time!"

There was a sudden silence from Phil. Another voice took the New York native's place.

"That's because I'm not a taxi driver," he stated.

That voice sounded strangely familiar. "Slade?"

"How'd you guess," the newly masked man asked sarcastically. He took off his large coat and thrust it towards Roy's face. When he finally threw it aside, with Slade out of sight, he noticed one thing in front of the car that would decide if he lived or died. A building.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kori gently pressed the button with the icon leading back to the tenth floor her room, along with where the rest of the titans' rooms were. Nightwing had gone up there an hour ago to his room to acquire more thinking time. She sighed. Sitting on the island's rocky shores for the last two hours since her conversation with Nightwing had really helped her.

Her hand reached into her jeans pocket as her cell phone rang furiously. Her long fingers found the "talk" icon and she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes," came a business like voice. "Is this a Miss…Kori Anders?"

"Yes," Kori said as the slow elevator only progressed by going up three floors. "May I ask who's-"

"This is officer Jean Harwood. There's been an accident."

An uncomfortable silence followed after that statement.

Kori pushed all of her thoughts of the possibilities aside and finally found her voice. "Uh-um…yes, Officer…what's going on?"

She heard a sigh from the other line as she listened intently. "I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but…I believe you and a Mr. Roy Harper were currently in an intimate relationship?"

Slightly panicked, the former titan had a sudden pain stricken look upon her face. "What-what…what do you _mean_ 'were'?"

"Well, I...you see, it all started when...I mean, what I meant to say was-"

Sudden rage crossed the red-haired beauty. Why was this cop constantly stalling? "Tell me! I demand that of you this instant! If you don't, I swear I will-"

"OKAY! Roy Harper…is in a coma right now…he…he collided into a building," Jean confessed as she lost her strict business tone.

A shocked Kori froze. "Wh-wha…what are you talking about?" After a few moments she added, "You're lying! Stop it! Your such a-"

"Miss Anders, I'm not lying. Your boyfriend is at the New York hospital right this moment, he-"

Kori shut her phone and slunk down against the elevator's walls, staring wretchedly at the reflection bestowed upon her. She didn't want to hear the rest of what the cop was going to say. She didn't want to know what else happened to Speedy. Her panting subsided into tears that escaped from her cheeks when she realized what she didn't want the most. She didn't want to be lonely again.

Now sobbing, she slammed her fists into the cold, metal floors, causing the elevator to shake violently. The emergency stop rang out as she jammed her hand against the tiny button, waking one titan up- Raven.

And when she finally were able to ease the elevator up with the cable, out tumbled a traumatized young woman leaning against the walls, sobbing freely now and desperate for comfort. She looked up at her shocked friend as she spoke barely within a whisper.

"He's at the hospital…almost-he-crashed." After a solemn moment she paused, teardrops rapidly increasing the rate at which they splattered against the floor. "Speedy's…going to leave me. He-...he could die."

She looked up at Raven, who too was crying. It wasn't fair that Kori's life was like this. She didn't deserve to be constantly hurt after something good actually happened to her.

The purple-haired girl rushed to her aid almost immediately. "Shh, shh…it's okay. Speedy's going to be okay," she soothed her as she embraced her best friend sympathetically.

As she knelt down rocking her slowly and softly in the halls, the rest of the Titans came out to see what the commotion was about. Nightwing ran down the halls and caught a clear sight of Kori.

Her hair was mangled slightly. He watched her face as it glistened with tears, each one holding a piece of the pain in her heart. Only there was so much more pain inside of her that nobody thought she had; only Nightwing saw this at that moment. So many people called her weak and timid; but they didn't even know the slightest bit of what she had been going through all her life; almost losing Speedy was only part of the troubled past she hid.

Upon realizing this, he cleared his way through the Titans and sat down beside her as he gestured for the rest of his concerned friends to leave. He waited for her to make eye contact with him, and when she did, she looked even more beautiful than ever.

"Richard?" she sniffled lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what it feels like to loose the one person you depended on with your life? To loose someone you loved?"

'_Yes, I do,'_ he thought forlornly to himself, _'I lost you.'_

"Richard?"

He regained his posture and snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Um, yeah...I lost a lot of people, some of them are my parents."

She continued to weep on his shoulder. "Yes, but what about Speedy? What if he..._dies_? What am I going to do _then?_ Who will I go toRobin?"

His mind froze at the familiar name. Soon Kori realized her mistake as well. "Oh! I am so sorry, Richard! Please, I didn't mean to-"

Her smiled warmly as she kept on ranting on and on about how apologetic she was. "It's okay Kori, I...kind of miss you calling me that."

They both finally stood up and brushed their clothes. Walking down the hall side by side but not too close, Kori responded, "Me too, Richard. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? REVIEW! I didn't get too many last time, so if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, then review please! Thank you!**


	9. Hourglass

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! And I would also like to thank those anonymous reviewers out there too. Thankies everyone!**

* * *

"Okay Kors, are you _sure_ you're gonna be-" 

Kori chuckled lightly with a sad twinkle in her eyes. "Rae, for the tenth time, I'll be fine on my own in the city. I'm just gonna be taking the plane to New York, visit Roy, and then I'll get back here…as soon as I can."

All the titans stood by the T-car feeling overwhelmed with sadness that their friend was leaving after only spending such a short time with them. Richard looked especially crushed. They both locked eyes, trying to break off from one another's stares but they found it impossible to do. The Titans tried to make it seem like they weren't paying any attention and failed at it miserably.

Cyborg and Beastboy were trying to keep in their laughs while their unlucky girlfriends were slapping them out of their inconsideration and Supergirl was fuming on the side.

Nightwing hung his arm against the cab's door and leaned against it. "Kori, are you positive you don't need me there? I mean, I can go if you want; let me just get my bags and I'll-"

Kori giggled silently but yet a smile made its way on her face since two days before when she had found out about Speedy's horrible accident. She watched him talk; he was only flattering himself. Her lips gave him a quick peck on the cheek, literally paralyzing him. Kori hopped into the cab and rolled down the window so that she could face him.

"You worry too much, Boy Wonder," she told him teasingly, seeing as the others had…better things to do.

After the goodbyes and the farewells were done, they all stood there watching the car disappear as it headed off into the distance. Raven and Garfield walked back to the tower hand in hand and Cyborg and Bumblebee had their arms slung around each other, leaving a still stunned Richard. He placed his hand a few minutes later in the spot she had kissed him in, trying to replay the memory over and over again. Supergirl merely stood there watching him daydream about some stupid girl who would never be as good as her. The only things that ran through her mind at that moment were the words: something had to be done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kori inhaled the New York breeze that she missed so much. _'Ahhh…it's so nice to be home."_

She gazed at the tall building that towered over her. "This is it," she murmured to herself. She took large steps toward the hospital, oblivious to bewildered citizens who were confused at how oddly she was walking. Blushing as she realized this, she ran in through the doors.

After taking the elevator, she walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Hello, Ma'am, I was just wondering if-"

She cut herself off when she realized the secretary was...busy. "I know…like omigOSH, ME TOO!…Are you kidding me?…yeah, I know, what a loser! Don't tell me that she-"

"Um, excuse me?" Kori interrupted politely. This only caused the twenty-year old girl to give her a dirty look.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Well, I don't really see what the –"

The girl (Kori squinted to see what her name was), Shirley, went back to talking "ditz" (believe it or not, it's a language) with the person on the other line.

"You know, Richard Grayson is like freakin' hot!…No duh!…Hon, don't waste your time, he'll never notice YOU…and you're asking me how I KNOW!…You wanna know why? Cause he made out with me, that's why!"

Kori's ears blocked out the rest of Shirley's conversation after that sentence. It repeated in her mind like some broken record. _"Cause he made out with me, that's why!" _What a player!

_'First he breaks my heart with some bimbo, and now a ditzy twenty year old? That little mother…" _

Little did she know, steam was visible coming out from her ears, causing the feisty girl to become suddenly frightened and hang up the phone.

"Uh, heh heh heh…was there something you needed?" Shirley asked worryingly.

"Um, I'm looking for a Roy Harper?"

While Shirley flipped through the pages of her hospital check-in book, Kori decided it was time for some answers.

"So, uh…I heard you talking about Richard Grayson."

The confused girl looked up from her book. "Yeah? Why do you wanna know?" she answered suspiciously.

"I'm- I-I work for the New York Times and I was…featuring an article on Richard Grayson," Kori lied.

"Well, you see," Shirley answered, thinking she would have newfound fame after the interview, "we met at this bar called Tiger Room, and then…."

Deep in thought, Kori paid no attention to the talking blonde. After five hours of nonstop "likes" and "omigoshes" after every sentence, she suddenly realized what she was really there for.

"Um, I have to go now, later!"

She pivoted away from the desk and strutted furiously.

"Hey! But don't you wanna know when we-"

"I SAID I HAVE TO GO!"

Kori sighed after she got silence from Shirley and inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Green was NOT her best color.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kori stormed out of the hospital close to tears. She hated seeing him like that. It had pained her to see him hooked up to many machines. Only staying there for a couple of minutes had her running out the door crying. And now here she was, out wandering in the alleys at a dangerous time in the middle of the night. The clicks of her heels echoed throughout each lane, but she could feel someone- some_thing_ watching her. A streak of black flew past her face. "What the-"

"Hey Cutie, guess who's back."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_"And guess who's back, again-"_

**_Click_**

_"Here ve are, cooking in ze one and onlyFrance! And now for ze lesso-"_

**_Click_.**

**_"Uh-huuh, baby please don't leeeave me! La La Laaaa-"_**

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE IT ON ONE CHANNEL!"

"Jeez, NIGHTIE. So-rry! I just wanted to see what was on," retorted Beastboy. He clicked it once more. "Here, the news. Happy now?"

"Yeah, whatever." Things hadn't been the same without Starf- Kori around. Actually, things had gone back to the way they used to be right after she ran away. Supergirl was just chatting on the phone with some guy; he was surprised he didn't even care. As if it wasn't already obvious that she wasn't cheating on him; her "whisper" was like a squealing chimp. He was so tired of that lazy slut lying around in his bedroom talking to random guys. Maybe he should just go and break up with her right now….

He walked over to her and was about an inch away when-

"Hello, I'm Anne Burkes, and tonight there has been breaking news. A girl about around twenty years old has been kidnapped by the famous "Red-X"…"

Nightwing turned around stiffly. 'Please don't be Starfire, Please don't be-"

"She has been descibed and identified as Kori Anders. If you know anything about her whereabouts, please notify our news station. There have been very few witnesses at this scene of crime," the newscaster continued. "Here is one of them- Lee Ferguson."

The camera turned slowly to face a young man. "Me and my boys was all checkin' out the alleys. Alluva sudden, some dude comes and he swoops down grabbin' her. Ehh, called her 'Cutie' or somethin' like that."

Nightwing fumed. "Cutie! CUTIE!" He stood there with his face red as the Titans rushed in upon hearing his sudden outburst.

"What is it now, Dick?" Raven asked with her arms crossed.

"Kori- she's been- Red….Just watch!" he stuttered exasperatingly as he pointed at the TV.

They turned to see Anne Burkes with a tape in her hand. "This was left at the crime scene with a note that read to play it."

The focus on the newscaster blurred and a view of a dark alley appeared, a dimly lit streetlight glowing. A young woman in a chic, white overcoat and purple heels with red hair was walking down the paved road, her face streaked with tears. Richard caught sight of something black dart from one building to another, getting closer and closer to her. Suddenly he swooped down and walked towards the poor, frightened girl, backing her into a corner. Red-X. His face was dangerously close to hers and he whispered something in her ear, making Richard grit his teeth. Strike one.

He slid his finger up and down her face. Richard watched the television intently as Kori tried to fight him off, kicking and screaming. All of a sudden, her screams died down as she sunk into Red-X's arms limply. Red-X lifted his arm and threw something to the ground. A needle. 'S_trike two for him_,' Richard thought disgustedlyas he now crossed his arms tightly.

Red-X dropped a tape and picked up Kori's lifeless body from the ground. He began to stroke her hair tenderly, and he bent down to kiss her with pure gentleness, as if she was as fragile as porcelain. Then he left.

'Well, that's only THE FINAL STRAW!' Richard yelled in "his mind".

The Titans looked worriedly at their leader as Cyborg quickly turned the TV off. "Dude, you just said that out loud. Like, really loud," Beastboy said as Richard just glared at him. He was clenching his fists so tight that you could hear his fingers crack, andwalked towards the sliding doors.

"Man, where you goin' now?"

Nightwing paused without turning his head and continued to walk to his room.

"New York."

**

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? A lot of people were like, "please let Nightwing go to New York with Kori!" so I did and I hope you liked how I wrote it. Please review too! **

**Also, join the fan fiction contest at my forum! The rules are posted there.  **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	10. Once Yours

**A/N: Okay everybody, please read this before you read my chapter! I just want everybody to know that I have nothing against blondes (I'm a brunette). The whole reason I'm making a big deal about this is because there is one point in the story where Nightwing says that he's fed up with blondes or something like that, and the only reason he is was because he ad to put up with Supergirl for a gajillion years. Anyways, read, review, and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

_Clink. Clink._

"Wakey wakey, Princess."

The subconscious redhead lightly stirred. "Where am I-"

"My lair, Cutie," interrupted a slick voice.

Kori began to pant lightly, which soon turned into hyperventilation, and tears formed in her eyes. "Wh-Why am I here? What do you want with m-"

Normally in a situation like this she remain in her calm, levelheaded persona; she would act feisty and fight until she could no longer move a muscle. But this time was different, a lot more different than her previous experiences. As her eyes wandered the room she grew…scared. Metal staffs and sharp blades were hung against the rough wall, shining as if to taunt her. On shelves were neat rows of circular objects, and soon she made them out to be bombs. Daggers lay sprawled across the floor smothered with ruby blood. She whimpered silently but loud enough for Red-X to hear, tears now streaming down her face.

He gently held a finger to her mouth to silence her. "I don't want to do this, especially to you, but I have no choice. I only do what I'm told to do, I don't make the assignments."

Kori shook her head tenderly, throwing her auburn-hair in the air to get his finger off her lips. "If _you_ don't, then who-"

A dark figure stepped out from the shadows. With a tint of orange on his mask, a familiar black-suited man made his way towards the giant screen panel without even bothering to turn and face the poor frightened girl.

"**_I_** do."

He beckoned for Red-X to go away, and Kori glanced one last time as the villain ran out of the building. And with the slightest tilt of his head, he clasped his hands behind his back. Kori could almost picture the evil and horrid gleam in his eyes and she knew that there was something more to her kidnapping.

"Slade," she spat out. Her tears had dried at an enormously quick rate and disappeared as if she had never really even cried at all.

"Hello…_Starfire_."

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she glared at him. "I go by another name now. 'Starfire' is only my-"

"-Past?" he finished sarcastically. "Well, then it seems your past has been catching up with you lately," he said as he continued to walk towards her.

"Your 'new' home, all the Titans. "

Kori shook herself violently in her chains, wishing she could just lunge towards him at that moment. He stopped when his face was only a foot away from hers.

"But don't give the slightest care about them. What about you, my dear child? I hear you've been in hiding since your friends abandoned you. Oh yes, and I forgot, Nightwing. Is it because of him? I hear he and Supergirl slobber all over each other like dogs. No need in the world to worry about him any longer, though. He would never want someone as weak and naïve…as _you_"

She winced as she felt his cold metal finger trace lightly up her neck and onto her cheek, and just when she couldn't take anymore of his ridicule and gloating, she gathered up her saliva and shot it in his face.

He swiped his hand across his mask viciously and swung his hard steel gloves against her face with the back of his hand. Bruised and weakened, she looked up. But she didn't see anything after that. In fact, the only thing she saw was a white cloth before she felt it get smudged up against her face. The intoxicating smell of chloroform filled her senses and reacted quickly, making her vision fade out to her own, little, dark world.

* * *

Richard stood still in a dumbfounded slouch and out of breath. He was only too happy to get away from that-that…blonde! It only took him a matter of seconds to realize that she was hitting on him, and he spent practically the whole flight locked in the bathroom by himself trying to get away from…whatever-her-face. 

He waved his hand wildly for a cab, and after a few minutes later, he knew that it would be useless for him to keep waving his hand out like a retard. Sighing, he decided to carry his suitcase and walk to his hotel instead, which was a couple of blocks away.

The streets were bustling with people. He wondered how Kori could ever live in a place like this.

'_It's so lively, like-like…her._'

His thoughts went back to her as they usually did whenever he started to think about something. She was so full of life. Everything about her; her smile only made it worse for every man that craved for her heart.

His sweet thoughts were soon interrupted by a shrill scream from a nearby store.

"Oh my freaking gosh! It's him!"

Now running, he stared at his familiar nemesis when he reached the restaurant. He dropped his suitcases, not caring what was inside them, and hid behind a dumpster in a dark alley, ripping his business suit to reveal his famous costume, applying his mask before stepping out.

But by the time he reached the store, Red-X had already gotten away. Sighing in defeat, he sulked, and just as he was ready to give up, a flash of black streaked past him. Nightwing inwardly cheered and hopped from building to building to follow his only clue to where Kori was.

It was sooner than he expected when he saw Red-X slip into an abandoned warehouse.

'_Typical hideout,_' he thought to himself.

Just as he crept towards the building, his thoughts of rescuing Kori were interrupted by a green beam of light shooting through the brittle building. And a massive explosion.

* * *

Nightwing laid the beautiful angel on his bed and just sat there, gazing at her. The girl he once loved. The girl who changed his life. 

"What?"

He jumped, not realizing she was awake.

"Uh…nothing really."

And they just stayed like that for what seemed like forever until Kori lowered her eyes, almost like she was sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing…"

His stare remained fixed towards her, making her feel uncomfortable by the minute.

"I-…I'm sorry." She paused for a minute. How was it that he was the only one who could do that to her? Even Roy couldn't break her whenever there were tense moments like this. She stared at those pools of blue. No words were needed to be spoken whenever she was around him; he always knew whenever something was wrong with her…

"For what? If you mean blowing up that place they call a 'lair' with your powers, then no big."

Kori patted the empty space on the bed, beckoning for him to lie beside her. He heeded her request and faced her.

"I meant- I- I'm sorry for doing this to you. Treating you like your some lowlife even when you were always there for me," she said, now with a lump in her throat. She hoped he wouldn't notice that she was on the verge of crying but unfortunately for her…he noticed.

"Just forget about the past, Kori. It's all over now."

"I-I-I can't Richard. I…I just can't!" Kori now exclaimed in tears. "It's not easy, Richard. You think you can just pretend that I never left? Do you know how hard it is to walk into a room knowing that you and blondie will be making out on the couch! Nothing's easy, Richard! Not with you!"

Richard slumped at the sound of her cracked voice, but then grabbed her shoulders as they were now sitting up. "Kori…Kori! Listen to me! I was stupid then, okay? I didn't know what to think!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed her coat, Richard following behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around swiftly.

"Where are you going?"

"Where the hell do you think? Outside!" she yelled crying.

"B-but it's…it's raining!"

Kori stopped shortly in the hall of the suite. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard you use, so-"

"Would ya'll shut up already? Hell, it's midnight for Pete's sake!" came a voice from the room next door. "People are tryin'na sleep!"

She bit her lip and more tears swam in her emerald orbs before turning the knob.

Richard laid his hand on hers. "I'm sorry, okay! I was fucking stupid!"

"We're all stupid, Richard," she whispered as he looked pleadingly towards her face. She slowly pulled her hand away ever so gently. "That's why I can't believe I ever loved you." She turned her heel and ran towards the door that led to the roof.

The door closed behind him and he slammed his fists on the wall, creating a hole that went through the bathroom door. His heart ached for her, he didn't even know why.

'_Why? Why! If you can't figure this out then that just proves that you don't deserve her,'_ scolded a voice in his mind.

"Maybe I really don't," he murmured to himself.

'_Prove to her that you do. That's what she wants from you, proof that you want her as much as she wants you.'_

Suddenly realizing how right his conscience was, moments later, he found himself running up the stairs to the roof. To Kori.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? It took me forever to think of this chapter because I couldn't really think of a good reason for Red-X to kidnap Kori; remember, I'm making some of this up as I go along. Anyways, hope you keep reading!**

**And also, I was just wondering, does anybody here want some BbxRae in this story? Because my friend told me I should. Anyways, just tell me when you review. Thanks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. When Love Goes Haywire

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter! I did get a couple of things sent to me though by anonymous reviewers, so:**

**Um, somebody mentioned to me in a review that they didn't really like the cussing. I just wanted to make it clear that Nightwing and Kori ands that one person in the hotel was really mad. I don't usually put a lot of cursing and everything in my stories, this in fact has been my first time, but if it's really an issue…**

**And another thing was the last chapter really that confusing? Long story made short: he rescued her, he took her to a hotel suite, she told him how she felt, they both got mad, she ran away (to the roof), and he ran after her. **

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewers: cutiepie101, 12345, kawaii, Tatiana, Christy, cutiepie101 (again! Thanks for reviewing!), and Samanthe2121. Thanks again! If you're an actual user, then that means I sent you a review reply or something. **

**Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Aveplateada! Thanks for being the best reviewer ever; you rock!**

* * *

Kori dragged herself in the rain, her head in her hands. Icy drops of water pelleted her as the cold sunk in her skin, but she didn't care one bit. After what happened in there, she didn't care about anything anymore. 

Couldn't he see? Was he really that blind? She loved him; she _wanted_ him all for herself, so much that it almost hurt. In fact, it did hurt- she could feel her heart being ripped to shreds right that second.

Was being heart-broken always this exhausting? When you hated someone because you loved that person so much but they didn't love you back? If the answer was yes, then she didn't even want to live to see him another day. She had no will to live.

She hated her life, the world- everything. Because every time she felt loved, the world would hate her back and take everything away from her. She couldn't even count how many people still wanted to get even with her- Supergirl, Slade, and even her own sister.

Her leg hung off the roof and she leaned over to gaze at the busy streets. Everywhere she looked people were either hugging or sucking on each other's lips. It was almost as if God was torturing her, haunting her with the images she had always dreamed of- finding true love, getting married, and living happily ever after. She had told this once to her sister on Tameran when she was young- but the only response she got was, "Koriand'er, those things will never come true. The happiest you will EVER be is when you are kneeling down before me as my servant when I am grand ruler."

And so far with the way her life was going, Blackfire had actually proven a theory of hers right. All those dreams were shattered as of now; it would be of no use if she even tried picking up the pieces to her broken heart and putting them back together.

She could've sworn though, that the cars below her were practically begging for her to jump- jump and get away from all her troubles. It was almost as if Trigon himself was trying to pull her down into her own death.

'_Nobody wants you, just go,' _hissed a voice that she had never knew existed within her. And it looked oh so tempting. She could almost feel the wind wail as though she were already falling off the building.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the roof door being slammed open.

"Kori? Kori!"

She could hear his calls getting louder and louder, she had never heard him sound so desperate. His footsteps got louder as well, as they splashed in the rain. This was her chance to jump.

With her heels planted onto the edge of the twenty-story building, she held her arms out eagle spread and stepped off the building. She could feel the adrenaline rush through her blood and into her veins. And as the rain added more speed to her descending, she realized what she was leaving.

'_Damn building! Why did there have to be twenty stories in this freakin thing?'_

"KORI!"

He reached into his coat pocket and a three-hooked claw was swung in the air as he quickly gripped onto the rope tight and jumped down towards the descending Kori, not even caring how dangerously fast he was lowering himself down. He extended his arm to her, and when she didn't try to reach back he realized that she was barely alert! Her eyes were drooping and rolling towards the back of her head. He slung her body on his shoulder and climbed up the building this time slowly, with bewildered hotel guests wondering what on Earth some guy was doing stepping on their windows carrying a half-conscious girl.

As soon as they reached the top, Kori shivered slowly. "You-you saved me…"

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she glared at him. She had had so much of his nonsense, too much of it in fact. Why didn't he just leave her alone? Roy would have.

Wait, did she just tell herself that she knew her own boyfriend would let her die?

Her anger came back quickly though, and fire raged in her eyes viciously.She lunged towards him, capturing him in a tackle. This made it so that she was on top of him while he lay stiffly against the cold cement on his back. She glanced at him, and after a few moments of hearing nothing but the raindrops hitting the floor, she added, "You saved me! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

Richard flipped over to his side. "Me! What about you Kori?" he yelled as his face was inches away from hers. "You were going to KILL yourself! I couldn't just watch you!"

Again the cycle continued- rolling over swiftly and cunningly, she straddled herself on his stomach with each leg on both sides of his body. "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SAVE ME! Richard, don't you get it?" she asked in a softer tone. "I don't wanna be like this anymore."

"Kor," he said. But soon as he felt her grip around his waist relax the tiniest bit, he flipped over again, settling himself on his knees so that he wouldn't crush her frail and fragile body, but holding her writs down forcefully, unable for her to escape.

"Damn it, Kori! Suicide? Why the hell did you even THINK about doing that!"

"I…I really don't know," she quivered. Lifting her hands slowly and gently setting them on his ab-toned chest, Richard unwillingly allowed her to pry herself from his seize. She walked at a snail's pace, with Richard following her every step, to a brick wall and warily leaned against it, as if it depended on her life.

"Kori," Richard whispered. She was drenched from head to toe, not to mention her clothes clinging to her every curve, and her eyes were nothing but red and puffy, though they still sparkled with a wisp of hope. But now that flame disappeared right before his eyes.

"Kori," he said again, trying to rest a hand on her shoulder, only to be turned away from. He had done this to her. He changed her beautiful outlook on life to nothing but a dark wasteland.

"What do you want?" she asked fiercely, but her feistiness withered away quickly as she looked down at her puddle-dipped ankles. "Whatever you have to say…just say it already then." When he didn't respond, she focused her glare back at him. "SAY IT! You don't have to pretend to be nice anymore, Richard! I'm so tired of trying to make you feel the same way I feel, but some things will never change."

"Even no matter how much you want them to," she uttered to herself in a whisper that was barely audible from the strong pellets of rain.

"Kori, you have to listen to me. I-"

"You know what? I've heard enough! You don't have to say anything to me because there's nothing left to-"

"KORI!"

Her eyes widened; he never, ever, EVER yelled at her…so why did he do it now? It's not like this time was any more important than their previous moments.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as his eyes softened at her frightened gaze towards him. "I just…you don't understand, Kori. I-"

"You love her, Richard," Kori intervened once more, except this time sobbing silently.

"You love her and I HATE both you _and_ her for it because there's nothing I can do to change it! Nothing! You-"

" I DON'T LOVE HER, OKAY KORI? I DON'T LOVE HER! I DON"T _WANT_ HER!" he roared as he clenched his fists. "I WANT-…I want…" His listened to his own voice trail off in uncertainty.

The only thing that could be heard between them was the pitter-pattering of the raindrops falling from the sky. Kori broke the silence

"Why did you come up here?" she whispered, as though she was afraid of getting hurt again. Tears swam in her jade eyes, twinkling in the dark, moonless night.

"I-I-I just…I didn't want to …"

Surprised at his own loss of words, he knew only one thing could explain the strong emotions that had wanted to burst out so long ago. He grabbed her wrists and pressed her body against his, tenderly brushing his lips upon hers.

It took every one last ounce of her strength for her not to be tempted to kiss him back, for every time he did she found it more and more alluring. At first she tried fighting back by trying to move away and pounding on his chest as hard as she could, but his firm grip remained strong around her wrists, and she soon found herself surrendering to him and kissing him back.

They sank back to the ground still in lip lock as Kori still sat backed into the corner with her legs in a tangled heap, leaning against the wall, and Richard on his knees, gently holding up her chin but pressing her into the tiny corner as he continued to kiss her. They both pulled closer together, relishing every sensation that the kisses created. She placed her free hand over his heart. Feeling it beat was more of an aphrodisiac than she had expected it to be and she found herself pressing against him harder, even lifting her leg to wrap around his hip.

And as the rain poured down on them harder than ever, neither objected.

* * *

"I'm gonna beat you, Raven! _Yeah_, who's in da house now! It's like you ain't even tryin!" Cyborg fiddled with the buttons on his game controller fiercely. 

Raven lay bored on the sofa in front of the giant screen with a book in her hands and an untouched controller in her lap. "You're right. I'm not."

"Well, at least things are back to normal again…sort of."

"You mean 'back to normal', as in Richard and Kori in the New York, Beastboy disappearing every now and then, Supergirl in Texas with her family, and you and Bee killing me with your stupid 'quality' time lying here on the couch like love sick monkeys? Yeah, I guess you can say things are back to 'normal'," she remarked sarcastically as Cyborg blushed at her last statement about him and Bumblebee.

The door suddenly slid open and there stood who else but Beastboy in the doorway…empty-handed? He said he had been in the grocery store buying food, but it had been at least three hours since he had left.

"Beastboy! Beastboy!" Raven flung herself in her beau's arms.

"Jeez Rae! I've only been gone a couple of minutes! Maybe I should go to the supermarket more often," he chuckled jokingly.

Raven smiled. "So…did you get my tea? Or-"

"-The milk, the cheese, ham, steak, diet soda, and pork chops?"

Raven and Beastboy turned around looking aghast at Cyborg. "Um, no…they were- um- they-…they were out!"

Raven raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "They were out of _milk_? What kind of flipping farm do they get their stuff from if they don't have _milk_?"

"Wow little lady, I didn't know you were so into milk."

"I- um…"

But in truth, Raven didn't give a freakin care in the world if some market didn't have enough cows. The only thing she did care about though, was Beastboy. Lately he had been hiding something from her; he was always sneaking about around 3:00 in the morning, and whenever she DID catch him in times like these, he would always use that stupid supermarket excuse and how they were out of products. On Monday it was Dog Chow, Tuesday it was Meat, and yesterday it was pencils!

"I'm gonna go to my room." And with that she stormed off and hid behind the steel metal doors.

"Dude, what's wrong man? Raven and I have been worried about you lately."

"Cyborg, you have to listen to me," came Beastboy's muffled voice. " I think I know how to get her back!"

"Get WHO back?"

"Terra! You see, I've been visiting her and…"

Raven felt his voice trail off as she blocked his voice with her mind; she didn't want to hear the rest and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Terra? Terra, as in the girl Beastboy used to love before he moved on to Raven? Terra! She still couldn't believe it. All this time she thought he had been having an affair of some sort or selling drugs (that's how much she worried about him), he had been visiting a stone statue of some old traitorous blond?

"Beastboy would never cheat on me. He would never love any other girl but me…right?"

Saying this to herself didn't make her feel anything but crazy and insane, since she was talking to herself, and her mind was about to explode in confusion and jealousy. Was she really jealous of some girl from the Stone Age? Did Beastboy really…dare she say it…still love _her_, Terra? Her mind whirled, with flashing images of the many possibilities.

'_Again Raven, Beastboy would NEVER cheat on you. NEVER.'_

For a second there she felt reassured. But her relief was short lived. If bringing Terra back to life was really no big deal, then why didn't Beastboy tell her? She felt her world spin around her and she crumpled to the ground in tears, trying not to lose her dignity by crying, curling up as Jealousy made it's way back into her head. The name "Terra" echoed constantly in her head, but the more she tried pushing the thought of her away, all she saw was Beastboy and Terra hand-in-hand.

And it was no more than a mere amount of seconds later, when Bumblebee found an unconscious Raven in that very spot.

* * *

A young couple huddled underneath a small roof was pictured on a wide flat-panel screen. The girl and boy were drenched completely, and were leaning on each other sound asleep. 

"Ah, young love, I suppose. Well then, its nice to see that things have…patched up between the two." A sinister laugh came from the dark figure sitting in what somewhat resembled a throne.

"You!" he snapped as a mysterious shadow appeared instantly before him. "I need you to take care of something."

"Yes, Master."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ring…riiiiiing 

"Hello, New York Hospital."

A secretary sat alone in the empty hospital floor, busily jotting down appointments and times.

"Yes, m'am. We have your hospital bill here in our medical charts…yes, I completely understand…"

The secretary looked up and before her stood a figure in black; she couldn't quite tell if the person standing in front of the desk was either a man or a woman. The dim hospital lights only allowed her to see the muscular build in the shadow's outline. She put the phone on "hold" and placed a smile on her face.

"Hello, Sir…um...or m'am. How may I be of any help to you?"

"I need the number to Roy Harper's room. _Now_."

The woman only smiled gleefully. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are only from 9 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. at the latest. Unless you are here to get your blood drawn or if you have an emergency, I don't think you should be here right now-"

"It's none of your damn business, woman. Just give me the number and you'll be lucky to be alive once I get out of here." The voice spoke with so much command that it took a while for the chummy woman to realize that the person was serious.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but-"

"SHUTUP!" the voice roared as it echoed down the hall. The He-she grabbed the woman's neck, gripping it as tight as they could. "Now give me the number. NOW."

Desperate to get out alive, the woman begged for mercy. "Please don't…kill…me," she managed to gasp between breaths and her gagging throat. But that only caused the grip on her neck to become tighter, turning her fair face into the reddest shade imaginable, swollen with the need for air.

"Room…thirefum…phiv…wont," she spat out as if the words themselves tasted as ghastly as she felt right then and there.

Impatient, the villain tightened their grip on the poor old lady's neck. "What was that?"

Now grasping her collar and trying desperately to pry the stranger's hands off her neck, she yelled as clearly as she could. "I…said…3...4...5...1!"

The shadow dropped her to the ground and a moment after she saw their silhouette run through the halls with a cape flying behind, she blacked out completely.

**

* * *

A/N: Was it okay? I tried to incorporate most of the ideas some of you sent me through your reviews and I hope you liked it. OmG, a new Teen Titans eppy today! I'm freakin crying my eyes out though. Only two more episodes and the show is forever gone! Few of the best Teen Titan Fan Fiction authors barely update their stories anymore; I will still keep reading and writing TT fics, but I have to ask, are you people still going to read the TT stories even after the show is canceled? I hope you do. **

**Stories that I seriously recommend you to read and review for:**

**And So It Is (that's my number one pick)**

**By, breenieweenie**

**Summer Love**

**By, robstarlovertotheend (sp?)**

**A Real Love (I love this story!)**

**By, Aveplateada**

**and **

**Drifters (seriously, did I spell any of these wrong? I'm trying my best, so…)**

**By, Egglette (sp?)**


	12. Lies

Kori woke up to meet the beaming sun; its rays blinding her as she groggily opened her eyes. She nuzzled against something soft and warm, and her eyes widened as she found out that it was Nightwing. But despite her surprise, she continued to breath in the open air as his chest would rise and fall continuously. Oh, how she loved this so much.

They were still outside from the previous escapade last night out in the rain, with her head still resting on his steel-toned chest. She had waited for that moment for so long, and yet she denied her love for him whenever it was the obvious thing in the world to her friends. But did he love her just as much as she loved him?

She wanted to think so, but all the evidence of his heart belonging to Supergirl was so clear. Whenever she watched him and her snuggle against each other pangs of jealousy always accompanied the watchful eyes she would keep on them. She knew it was wrong and disgusting to watch another couple make out in front of you, but she couldn't help but notice that whenever Richard kissed Supergirl, it was almost like they were both in their own world. That was the way she had felt last night while they were both backed into that tiny corner getting soaked in the rain. But their little make out session only seemed to complicate things even more. He had Supergirl, she had Roy, and it was both a-

'_Oh my God…Roy. How am I going to explain this to him when he wakes up?'_

"Or if he wakes up," she whispered to herself. She sighed. Maybe she and Richard really weren't meant to be together if things kept getting in the way-

"Roy WILL wake up, Kori. Some day he will."

She jumped at the sound of Richard's voice. "O-oh, I…didn't realize you were awake."

An awkward silence was forced between them, and it lasted like that for a few more minutes until Kori broke the silence.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" she whispered worriedly as she pried herself from Richard's grasp. "I mean, this whole thing that's been going on between us, his accident…" She paused for a minute as she stood up brushing her dirty coat and then added softly, "and last night…"

"We'll visit him today, okay?" She gazed at him as he said that and thought she saw a spark of sadness run through his eyes for a split second.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Kori's heels clicked repetitiously as she walked alongside Richard on their way to the hospital. Her chic outfit of a solid white halter top and a matching pair of black suede gaucho pants was simple, yet Richard thought it made her stand out harmonized along with her beauty.

Richard on the other hand, had his attire consist of dark-stained jean slacks and a loose navy blue polo. Though his outfit was not as dressy like Kori's, it attracted the many eyes of passing females, who received a death glare from a certain redhead in return.

They chased each other playfully as they played Tag along the bustling streets, running down the road whenever there was a red light or racing each other towards the direction of the hospital.

A numerous swarm of people were crowded in front of the New York Hospital. Normally things weren't this mind-boggling, but to Kori and even Richard, who hadn't been to New York in a long time, both knew that whatever the incident was wasn't a small matter.

"Err…Kori? Are hospitals always this crowded?"

"Not really. I wonder what's going on- OW!" She hopped on one foot as she clutched the other stepped on one in her hands and tried to massage it as gently as she could.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Richard took her hand in his and pulled through the mounds of people, pushing his way to the front of the hospital. He walked up cautiously to a bustling reporter who was talking dramatically with a stern voice, not realizing that she was being filmed on live coverage.

"Um, Miss? I was just wondering-"

"You're Kori Anders, yes?" she interrupted rudely as she both she and the cameraman focused their attention on her.

The poor bewildered young woman meekly nodded her head in agreement, but then after a minute of observing the brunette, she didn't feel so timid after all.

The reporter had gone too far over the fashion line and went into the fashion "don't" area when she had tied her hair up high in a sideways ponytail and a hot pink sash around it, with a brightly striped pinstripe suit and some very, very, VERY colorful jewelry. Kori and Richard had to squint their eyes just to get a glimpse of her rainbow colored heels.

"Well, here I am standing with Kori Anders, girlfriend of Roy Harper. So tell me," the fame obsessed reporter said, smiling with her gap-toothed grin, "why aren't you reacting with sorrow and grief?"

Kori's brows furrowed together as she turned to Richard and tilted her head slightly, who in turn just shrugged. "Um," she replied with a nervous laugh. "Is there some sort of reason I should be?"

As obnoxiously as she could, the reporter simply raised her eyes and stared at Kori as though she was retarded.

Just as Kori started to back away from the camera from intimidation, Richard gently pushed her forward and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, I'm right beside you." Chills went down her spine as she shuddered at how his breath tickled her ear.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me? I mean, I kind of wanna know NOW instead of-"

"Roy's life support was unplugged last night. Your boyfriend, I'm afraid, is _dead_."

Horror struck Kori's face as Richard glared at the reporter disgustedly. That stupid reporter didn't even sound the least bit sorry as she bluntly let it all out, and a hush fell over the huge crowd as they all waited for Kori's response.

"I-I…"

She ran into the hospital as fast as he long slender legs could carry her, and as she stumbled up the flight of steps as she pushed through door to door, each one leading to a different staircase, she tried to convince herself that the bitch was lying. As she progressed to Roy's floor, she thought to herself. He wasn't dead, no he couldn't be! She couldn't even handle seeing him hooked up to all the machines that filled his stuffy room.

But when she reached his room, the tears she had been holding in flowed down her cheeks. Because there was nothing there. The bed was empty, the floor was cleaned, and none of the flowers and presents she and the Titans had left for him were there anymore.

"What?"

She turned swiftly towards the nurse with a teary glare in her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked in a hurt and pained voice as she tried to hold her anger inside her already fragile heart.

The plump, teary-eyed nurse tried to look her in the eye, but her will to refuse to look at the desperate young woman in front of her was stronger and overpowered her conscience.

Kori plopped to the ground in tears. "He's…gone, isn't he?"

"Y-yes, miss. And I'm d-dearly sorry-"

"You're lying!" she shrieked, clenching her fists and pounding on the floor as hard as she could, shaking half of the building. "Liar!"

The frightened nurse wanted so bad to calm the poor girl down. But as she inched closer and closer to her, Kori only shook her head and soon a small puddle of tears was formed around her as she continued to weep.

Suddenly, a panting Richard came into view as he stopped in the doorway, and once he caught sight of Kori's pain stricken face, he neared toward her cautiously. He tried to calm her down by putting his arm on her shoulder comfortingly, but as soon as he was just an inch away from her she flung herself towards his chest and clung on to him for dear life.

"Kori, I-"

She touched a finger to his mouth to silence him, and with such a simple motion overpowering him even the nurse on the side was amazed at how she could subdue the young man so easily.

"Please…" Her voice trailed off as she dug her head back into the crook of his neck. "I don't want to talk…"

Rubbing her back soothingly he asked, "What can I do then?"

"Just…stay here with me…and please…_please_ don't leave."

And he didn't.

* * *

"Okay…close your eyes…" 

Cyborg squinted his eyes shut until they began to ache furiously. "Man, are you sure this is gonna bring Terra back? I mean, you haven't even told us HOW you're gonna get her back to life."

Raven closed her eyes deeply and clenched her fists, pulling over her hood as she did so to hide the second pair of eyes that just mysteriously appeared on her face. "You never even told me we were GOING to Terra back," she said glaring as Jealousy played wildly inside her mind, making her eyes VERY close to pooping from boiling point and causing Beastboy to chuckle nervously.

"Yo, BB! Can we please open our eyes now? Where's the freakin surprise cure or whatever?" Bumblebee asked impatiently. "I'm gonna open my eyes, even if that means I'm gonna ruin your stupid surprise for all I care! One…two…"

Beastboy waved his hands wildly. "Okay! Now…OPEN!"

But the sight the three Titans saw was nothing even _close_ to amusing. All they saw was a familiar rosy-cheeked lady of whom they recognized by the name of-

"Mother _May-eye_? This," Bumblebee said as she shook her head in disbelief, "Is-"

"Your surprise cure?" Raven interrupted in her monotone voice as Cyborg burst out into laughter in the background.

Beastboy's face instantly lit up, as he assumed that Raven understood his whole point of busting a chubby-waisted grandma with a bad hair day hidden under her huge hat.

"Well, yeah! I mean, she could bake pies, and-"

"How is _pie_ going to help you BRING TERRA BACK?" Raven roared furiously as five light bulbs shattered into pieces of glass.

Why was she so mad? This meant that Terra had no plans of barging into her love life! She should have been happy for herself…but in truth…all she wanted was for _Beastboy_ to be happy.

Meanwhile as she deep in her thoughts, the rest of the titans stood bewildered as Beastboy stood back up from his crouched down position.

Finally, Raven came back to her senses and looked at the Titans with a confessional expression.

"I-I…"

Bumblebee walked up to the white-cloaked girl and hugged her sympathetically. "It's okay," she whispered as they both pulled away from each other. "I'm here for you."

She smiled gratefully and Bumblebee stepped back beside Cyborg as a tear ran down Raven's cheek.

Should she say it? Say to Beastboy that all this time, she could have brought Terra's body and soul back to life within the second she became a rock-like statue? He would hate her so much; it interfered with the promise each of them made when they had shared their first kiss, their first date, and their first _night_ together. She sighed and tried to let out all the weight she carried on her shoulders; it felt more like it was the world she was carrying. He would hate her more if she didn't tell him, and more or less, she would hate herself.

"I…I know how to bring Terra back."

* * *

A month had passed since Roy's death. News and captions of him and Kori still lingered and found its way on the news and newspapers. 

Things had been awkward between Kori and Richard as well. The whole month they spent their time sneaking looks at one another, trying to decipher what mood each one was in. Kori's eyes couldn't help but roam freely for a split second on his well-toned abs, and Richard would end up slapping himself mentally more than he wanted to to punish himself for letting his eyes linger on the tiny shorts Kori would wear to sleep.

Things were not even CLOSE to getting back to normal.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So tell me again, WHY couldn't we just stay here the since the time we arrived in New York instead of that crunched up hotel?" Richard asked as he dropped his bags in the amazingly huge penthouse. Not like he wasn't used to these things already though.

He heard her respond with her childish laughter filled the air as she said, " This was the apartment Roy and I lived in…well, used to, I guess." As she said that last line she lowered her eyes to the ground and soon they began to well up with tears again.

Richard walked towards her. "Roy- he's-…" he started, but he stopped himself short. He didn't know what he could say to her that was comforting about her boyfriend's death.

"…I _know_, he's in a better place now," Kori said repulsively, anger now firing up inside her system. She was so sick of everyone telling her that!

"Do you know how many people have told me that? Raven must have called me at LEAST a hundred times just to tell me that he's happier now, that he's in a better world up there. I want everyone to JUST SHUTUP! They know nothing about my life! I've lost everything I've ever wanted! And I-"

"Kori, would you just quit with all your drama? Stop yelling and give someone else a freakin chance to talk for once! God, Kori! You're-"

But he soon cut himself short when she flung herself onto his chest, sobbing softly as she trembled in a whimpering motion.

"It's just the thought of him being gone that bugs me," she wept quietly, "And even though he was never there for me and always on those stupid business trips…I-I-"

Richard rubbed her back intimately with sympathy but couldn't help but feel envious of Roy. He instantly scolded himself for getting jealous over a dead guy and continued to swell with rage as he thought of Kori and Roy…in the same bed…doing-

"Richard? Are you okay? You seem…angry…"

He looked down at the sniffling girl and wiped a tear off her face with his thumb lightly. Kori looked at him. And they just stared at each other; it was all so mesmerizing…

Kori broke their spellbinding gaze and looked away, and while she stole a glance toward Richard, she couldn't help but notice disappointment begin to cloud suddenly in his eyes.

"You must think I stupid acting this way," she said as she sat on the large bed, lowering her eyes in shame. "Not to mention desperate…" she muttered to herself.

Richard looked at her absurdly. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, sometimes…I mean, this has never happened around Roy or any of the other guys I dated," she said as she smirked fondly at Richard, noticing how his jaw hardened. "I just…never know what to say around you…"

Richard felt his heart leap. The night before they learned of Speedy's death was something they had agreed to forget about. He had tried to forget, he really had. But somehow he couldn't. He gazed at her beautiful face, her eyes twinkling nervously as they waited for something other than rejection. And it was only then when he noticed how fast his heart was beating.

He tucked a curtain of her hair gently behind her ear and stared into her emerald orbs.

"Sometimes you don't need to say anything…"

She leaned in closer to him as he brushed his lips gently against hers. Richard sighed a hot breath onto Kori's lips and she moaned softly in delight as he teased every single bit of her mouth. Kori moved so that she was seated on the king-sized bed and Richard took it as his cue to position himself on top of her. She ran her fingers through his thick, disheveled hair pulling it away from his face so that she could kiss him more easily.

He began to pull her shirt above her head as they continued to kiss each other even more passionate than the last time they had kissed on the roof….

-

**A/N: So? How was it? I tried to make Kori seem devastated about Roy's death, since portraying her as a selfish girlfriend in love with her dead boyfriend's best friend was NOT the best thing to do for this story and her image, and many of you agreed with that when you reviewed.**

**Well, if you got confused about Speedy/Roy's death, he died because his life support was unplugged by a mysterious but surprisingly recognizable criminal/thief. I'm sorry for my lack of detail in this area of the story; I'm not very experienced about all this medical stuff.**

**Please review! If there are some of you that feel annoyed whenever an author writes this at the end or beginning of a chapter, then please understand that the only reason we insist on you doing this for us is for us to know that you're reading our stories, and extra critique plus your thoughts about the story helps the author much more than you know. I'm seriously not going to lie when I say that some authors take their review issues a little too far. But nevertheless, please review!**

**My recommended stories:**

**Do You Really Want To Love Me? **Very nice story line and plot

**Teen Royalty** I love this story!

**And So It Is** the best fic ever!

**Summer Love** Lots of fluff

**Another thing, lemon or _no _lemon in the next chapter? I won't write the next chapter until I get enough people telling me what they want!**

**Another thing, lemon or nolemon in the next chapter? I won't write the next chapter until I get enough people telling me what they want!**

**Another thing, lemon or _no_ lemon in the next chapter? I won't write the next chapter until I get enough people telling me what they want!**


	13. On a Mission

**A/N: I feeling extra crappy right now, so don't be surprised if this chapter sucks even more than the others. I've deleted the previous chapter and the lemon chapter because I didn't really like how they had a lot of ups and downs in such a short time. I just added some of the important parts, so sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

The want, the need for each other grew stronger as they continued to exchange kisses fiercely. Kori pushed his shirt up and finally threw it to the corner of the room when a soft ring from Richard's cellphone interrupted the room's romantic silence.

The two stopped abruptly, with Kori almost begging for him not to break away. But as he glanced quizzically at the phone's screen, he immediately clicked the phone on, leaving Kori to drift off to sleep slowly as he walked out to the balcony outside.

"Bruce?"

"Richard, this is urgent."

Richard looked at Bruce skeptically through his phone. "Uh, sure, what's going on?"

"We may have a lead on the case you and Kori have been working on. We-"

"Bruce, we have this under control. We can do this ourselves."

The gray-haired man stared back at him sternly. "Yes, Dick, I am aware of that, but at the rate you two are going at, the outlook on this mission seems like it won't be solved on time."

Richard clenched his fists in anger and gritted his teeth until they screeched loudly. "I'm not your sidekick anymore, Bruce. And what makes you think that we won't solve this on our own?"

"Well, the fact that you're in her apartment with your shirt off is a proven fact. Now can we get on with your mission?"

"Yes," Richard muttered in defeat.

"I have a special assignment for you. And Kori cannot be notified of this; this is your personal mission that can only be completed by you, and you only."

The young twenty-year old hooked the cell phone up to the plasma-screen television, making Bruce's image larger than before. It was almost…intimidating.

"Okay, whatever. Just get it over with."

An image of a prominent and confident sapphire-eyed blonde came to view. She seemed attractive with her fair-skinned glow, yet seemingly familiar. "This is your assignment, Kara Slater. I want you to get as close to her as you can; you will NOT leave her side at the City Ball on Friday night at the City Ball, you understand? We believe that she has a connection to Slade and Red-X's killing motives and plans. You will be seated at her table, and you will have to accompany her wherever she goes. Make her trust you; the Justice League is putting their trust in _you_ to go out on a limb for this, even if that means going steady with her for a while."

Richard stared at the man in disbelief. "Date her? But Kori-"

Bruce held up his hand, taking no excuses from the poor flustered young man. "Ever since I've started training with you I always warned you about getting yourself into intimate and serious relationships. Kori doesn't matter right now; she will have her own assignment of luring another suspect."

"Bruce, I can't do this to her!"

"I don't care; the Justice League's trust in you is more important than some girl you've worked with for a couple of years. Now you better think twice before you let a young woman get into the way of your heroic career. Now, I need to know if you're interested in taking this assignment. _Now_."

His fists were still clenched tightly, and his jaw stiffened even more. Should he risk his already rekindled friendship with her? Lose her trust if ever she found out? She probably never felt anything strong for him, at least that was what he thought, but did HE love-

No. He didn't. He couldn't, and he wouldn't, as much as he wanted to.

"I accept it."

Bruce stared at him proudly as he clasped his hands together on the table. "That's what I thought you would do. I'll be sending you the invitation to the city Ball and Kara Slater's files tomorrow."

The screen clicked off and Kori soon burst out of the locked bedroom joyfully, swinging the doors wide open as she revealed her long, luscious legs in short denim shorts and a form-fitting t-shirt, along with a simple yet suave pair of flip-flops.

"Hey! Wonder Woman, _the_ Wonder Woman actually spoke to me just a couple of minutes ago while you were with Bruce! She informed me about the City Ball tomorrow night, so I have to pick up a few things at the mall, okay?"

Richard smiled sadly at the thought of having to cling to that stuck-up looking blonde instead of with Kori as she skipped out the door.

But before he could turn around and walk towards the T.V., Kori burst into the room and quickly gave him a peck on the lips, smiled her infamous sweet smile bashfully, then turned and ran out the apartment once more.

He sighed. What was going to happen between them? What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Rae? Rae please, I wanna talk…"

Bumblebee smirked lightly as she watched Beastboy continue to pound on the Goth girl's door relentlessly.

"She ain't gonna answer that door! After what you've said to her, I wouldn't answer the door either!"

On the other side of the wall lay a distressed Titan, her head in her hands as she tried to cry, but she soon found out that there were no more tears left in her.

She hated herself. He loved her. He _still _loved her. Terra. God, she wanted to kick that blonde's ass right now. How could she not have noticed Beastboy's lingering feelings for her? He was never intimate around Raven; after a couple months of acting cheesy with one another, it all stopped when he found the remains of the former blonde Titan. She hated Terra with all her might, and all the mock and deception she had done to the team was unbearable for her to remember.

Letting her eyes roam around the dark room, Raven realized how long she had been cooped up in her room since their discussion on Terra. More of what he still _felt_ for Terra…

FLASHBACK 

"**I-…I know how to bring Terra back."**

**The Titans stood before her, looking aghast at what she had just had the guts to utter out. Tears ran down her cheeks but luckily for her she had pulled her hood above her head just in time for the tiny drops of water to be hidden.**

"**I know, okay? I've known all along, it's just that…I didn't want to know what would happen between us, Beastboy."**

**But the changeling wasn't the least bit comforted by this statement, and his fury towards the poor girl grew more and more as the seconds ticked by.**

"**What? Raven, nothing will be the same, nothing! You've seen me working my ass off trying to find a cure, and there you were, telling me to give it a rest when you've had the cure all along?"**

**Cyborg and Bumblebee had already left the dramatized scene between the two by now, leaving only them in the large recreation room.**

"**Beastboy, why is this so important to you? She betrayed us! She almost killed us and now you want to bring her back to life so she could do it again? Beastboy-"**

"**-I loved her Raven! I loved her and I still do! Why can't you just face the-"**

**He cut himself short when he realized that he was yelling rants to himself, knowing that she must've gone to her room as soon as he blinked his eyes.**

END FLASHBACK 

Just as he was about to raise his tired arm once more, Raven opened the door to find a raised fist belonging to Beastboy. Her face was streaked with dried tears, and her eyes were puffy and red from pouring her eyes out, making Beastboy feel as guilty as ever. He had done this to her; he made her cry for days until he finally gathered enough courage to try to talk her out of her misery. Maybe he shouldn't have told her about bringing back Terra in the first place-

She looked at him solemnly, trying to force a smile on her face, but soon finding it impossible after all her attempts automatically turned upside down into frowns.

"Let's just do this."

* * *

It was only the two of them as they walked through the empty cave, with water pitter-pattering on the gravel from the cavern's top. Cyborg and Bumblebee had gone out to an early lunch date, but Raven found it quite obvious that the two were merely trying to steer away from the Terra conflict.

And so now there they were, just her and Beastboy walking in the worst awkward silence through an empty cave. She had always asked for silence and peace in the tower, but this was pretty much unraveling her last nerve. And it was within a few minutes when she decided that she could no longer take any more of it.

"Beastboy, did you _ever_ love me? I mean, I just can't handle all this in one week. I want to know…"

"I love you Rae, with all my heart. Honest."

She could feel the tears emerging from the corners of her eyes, but she had the unlit cave to thank for the dark that hid them from Beastboy.

"Then…then why-"

"Do you know how hard it is to get rid of your first love? God…I had forgotten her for sometime…but as soon as I found all those old memories I-"

He cut himself short when he looked at the sight that lay before them, far from belief. It was the same place, the same exact place he had visited her in many times, day after day. But the statue _wasn't_ there.

Raven stared at the empty podium in aghast as she walked over to it slowly, not even registering what was in front of her.

"B-Beast…Beastboy…are you _sure_ none of your cures worked?"

"I'm positive!" he yelled frantically, searching in the depths of the cavern in case it was accidentally knocked down. But it was the tone in his voice that scared Raven as she watched his panic over his loss.

And she knew things were bad, because even _she_ was beginning to get worried.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, the Beastboy and Raven part was the same as the other chapter.Anyways, I hope it was okay with you guys that I just put the important partstogether from other chaptersand deleted the lemon chapter. Ugh, that was my worst work ever! That whole lemon thing never happened.I'm afraid I've made Kori out to be an oversensitive person, considering all the crying she did in the previous chapters. **


	14. City Ball

**A/N: Sorry for the long update; I've been really busy with school and swimming.**

* * *

"It's tonight. I can't believe it's tonight."

Indeed, the ball was tonight, and Kori could not help but feel overwhelmed by the mission she was assigned. It was only noon, and at the moment they were sitting out by the balcony, enjoying the illustrious New York City view that sat in front of them. The past few days had been silent between them, each one wondering and worrying if they should tell each other their assignments. Kori hesitated to even open her mouth in front of him sometimes. Richard, on the other hand, felt used to keeping projects and assignments such as these away from his friends. But keeping this one a secret somehow had a different effect on him, as if something didn't feel right this time; like something bad was about to happen.

"Well, no matter how hectic things get tonight, let's just hope it ends alright."

Kori gave him a skeptical look. "Why do you say that? I've known you well enough to figure out that something's bothering you."

Turning his head so that she was unable to see his dishonest face, he paused for a second. "Nothing's wrong."

Her long eyelashes fluttered slowly, making her even more alluring than she already was. "Okay…if you really say so…" She felt her voice trail off in the warm sunny day.

What if tonight really was going to go wrong…

'_Stop thinking like that,'_ she scolded herself.

Her heart seemed to beat faster than usual, and she was afraid it was going to burst anytime soon. Did she like him more than she was supposed to? Did he feel as confused about this as her? Well, at least she had her elegant gown to look forward to…

* * *

"There's nothing I can do, Beastboy! I swear, I didn't do that! I've tried to contact Starfire and Robin, but none of them are answering! Beastboy…Beastboy just say something to me…"

She was close to tears now. He wouldn't exchange a word with her, but only sit in the large recreation room with his head buried in his hands.

"If you really want to be like this…fine. I can't act like I'm happy for you anymore, Beastboy. I guess this means we're over…"

Walking slowly with sorrow in every step, she turned to look at him one last time. "When you come back, I won't be waiting here anymore."

Such a pain it is to love somebody and have them be oblivious to such strong feelings. With one in the famous New York City and the other in a T-shaped tower in Jump City, both girls sat on their beds, moping their troubles away. Neither knew what the other was going through, but somehow they felt each other's presence in their thoughts.

'Maybe love was never made for me…'

* * *

Zipping the long gown, she stared at the redheaded girl in the mirror, and for once she was not unhappy with her appearance. She found that her long legs attracted men, and her naturally glowing tan gave her an exotic look. Her red hair fell in rippling waves down below her shoulders, and with the champagne colored gown falling just below her ankles, she smiled to herself, finally regaining the confidence she had needed for this night. She and Richard would be going in separate limos tonight. He was already there in fact, waiting to do some mission he had been acting so odd over lately.

Dashing for her purse, she ran out the French doors and into the sleek limousine. It was show time.

By the time she had entered the large gala, about a mile or two away from her apartment, Kori's eyes immediately went to work and searched for Richard. But when she found him, she was not the least bit happy. There he was, chatting away animatedly with a very radiant blonde. She suddenly felt her self-assurance whither away before her very eyes. Maybe seeing him again wasn't such a good idea anymore. Maybe it never was in the first place. Watching the couples sway on the large dance floor gracefully, he stomach teetered nervously as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"Hello? Bruce? Listen this is Kori, and I…"

A man's eyes lit up as he heard her mention her name. Kori Anders. This was the girl he was supposed to be on the look out for. With his master aware of the government's spies and their missions, the clever boss he had been serving set him off on his own mission as well as the others who were also working for him.

"Bruce, I can't find him, its really crowded here and-"

Kori cut herself off as a dark haired male walked towards her, his mysterious trail of lust for her following him as well. Absentmindedly, she hung up her cell phone and continued to send him a questioning look. His sly smile made her want to shiver from excitement, and she thought she would never stop. He was like one of those dark angels, and when they were almost face to face, an unnerving silence came between them, and all Kori could do smile shyly at the man's intimidating looks.

It was almost like she knew him; the tension between them felt so familiar…

"Hi," she said bashfully, lowering her long eyelashes dangerously, "I'm Kori. Kori Anders. And you are?"

"Xavier. What's a lovely lady like you doing all alone at a ball?"

_Xavier_. The name rang a bell in her head as she matched the man with the description and name of her male assignment.

But as they began to chat away in the empty balcony under the starlit skies, a pair of blue eyes were suddenly washed over withjealousy as its owner stared at the perfect and idealtwosome, with envy and desire firing up inside.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Let's be honest here- this chapter was really boring, not to mentioned it sucked really bad. Review please! 


End file.
